Rauschgift
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Lorsqu'on devient une célébrité, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Une échappatoire comme une autre, mais qui va tourner au calvaire pour certains...


**Titre : Rauschgift (Drogue/stupéfiant)**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Encore une envie, juste comme ça... (Oui, je sais, je commence toutes mes fics Tokio Hotel comme ça, mais que voulez-vous, je ne vais pas vous mentir ! Bwahaha.)

Note 2 : La traduction de la chanson vient du site français non officiel des Tokio Hotel : www.tokiohotel.fr(allez voir, c'est bien!)

**Chapitre :**

Ce n'était pas compliqué, ça le détendait, il se sentait bien... Le monde tanguait un peu mais ça ne lui donnait pas de maux de tête ou d'envie de vomir. Non, c'était bien, il avait l'impression de ne plus être prisonnier de son corps, comme si sa chair et son esprit étaient séparés. Une sensation à la fois drôle et enivrante. Son corps glissa doucement contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé, il frissonna en sentant une petite brise en provenance de la fenêtre lui caresser le bas du dos, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il avait la sensation d'être un peu engourdi mais ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était comme être doucement bercé par les bras d'une mère lorsqu'on a sommeil... Cette idée le fit sourire puis glousser. Son rire emplit la pièce vide alors qu'il se laissait aller par terre, allongé à même le sol et riant, riant à n'en plus pouvoir. La moindre chose avait un côté comique dans son esprit.

Il aimait cette hilarité tout comme cette sensation de flotter, c'était tellement agréable... Tellement différent de la réalité dans laquelle il devait vivre chaque jour. Il n'avait pas été le premier à craquer et ne serait probablement pas le dernier : bien des célébrités avaient cédé à cela, à cause de toutes ces choses... Il avait les pensées confuses mais ça l'amusait. Il revoyait ces salles de concert, ces fans qui hurlaient son nom et pleuraient, ces chansons qui devaient faire vibrer le public... Elles parlaient de tout, tout ce qu'un adolescent pouvait vivre, et ça marchait. Mais si le début avait été ce qu'il avait préféré, l'hystérie des fans qui virait au harcèlement lui plut beaucoup moins... Pourquoi tout avait-il changé ? Et cette manie qu'on avait de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il progresse s'il ne voulait pas que le groupe s'effondre... Mais et lui ? Jamais personne ne lui demandait comment il se sentait, ni comment il allait, il devait se contenter de sourire et de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Non, c'était lourd à la longue... Mais à qui pouvait-il bien en parler ? Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il y avait quelqu'un prêt à noter ses moindres paroles pour en faire un scoop ou quelque chose comme ça. Non, c'était intenable... Il en avait marre... Et c'était là qu'il avait trouvé ses ailes. Des ailes pour l'emmener loin de tout ça, très loin. C'était comme une bouffée d'air après un long moment sous l'eau.

« Eh... »

L'adolescent savourait toujours cette sensation d'enchantement, de bien-être. Quelqu'un était entré mais il s'en moquait, il était bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Que quelqu'un prévienne un journaliste, il n'en avait rien à faire, ça serait drôle... Peut-être alors son nom ferait-il tous les journaux allemands pour autre chose que cette montée incroyable d'un groupe de quatre gamins qui semblaient, selon les dires de certains, à peine sortis de la crise d'adolescence. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

« Eh, tu m'entends ? »

Oui, il entendait, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Pourquoi venait-on le voir si ce n'était pour briser ce moment de rêve éveillé qu'il s'accordait ? Qu'on lui foute la paix. Etait-ce trop demander ? Il esquissa un vague mouvement du bras pour faire reculer la personne qui lui tournait autour. L'image d'un moustique lui apparut et il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Purée, t'es vraiment atteint... Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait ton frère, s'il te voyait ? »

Oh, ce qu'il dirait... ? Il se mettrait probablement dans une colère noire et le frapperait jusqu'à s'en casser le poing, ou alors peut-être se mettrait-il à pleurer ? Ou encore... Peut-être qu'il ne dirait rien et s'en irait, déçu ? Cette idée ne suscita chez lui ni hilarité ni désespoir : il était dans un état de je-m'en-foutisme trop avancé pour s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses... Il sentit, malgré son corps lourd et engourdi, des mains le saisir, on le forçait à se lever. Il ne trouva pas la force ni l'envie de protester, se contentant de rire. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il riait, mais il riait et ne voulait pas se casser la tête dans le but de savoir pourquoi...

**OoOoO**

« Tom, essaye de jouer un peu plus aigu sur le morceau du refrain pour voir ce que ça donne. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Les trois autres membres du groupe écoutèrent en silence, lorsque le guitariste arrêta, ils s'entre-regardèrent et hochèrent la tête ; Georg approuva cette version, trouvant qu'elle accompagnait mieux la voix de leur chanteur, Gustav acquiesça. Tom esquissa un sourire et proposa à son frère de chanter dessus. Les deux jumeaux étaient indissociables aux yeux de tous, le jeu et le chant se mariant parfaitement ; et c'était d'autant plus flagrant lorsqu'ils chantaient ensemble. Le batteur et le bassiste les écoutèrent jusqu'à la dernière note, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est tout bon ! » s'exclama Gustav une fois le silence revenu.

« Hm. » approuva Georg. « C'était parfait. »

Les deux frères se regardèrent et se sourirent en riant, satisfaits de la remarque. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, le batteur déclara qu'il devait partir, tous acquiescèrent et rangèrent leurs affaires. Bill attendit que son frère ait fini pour partir, ils rentraient toujours ensemble et ce, depuis la petite école.

« C'était bien ! » rit Tom. « Ça fait du bien de se défouler comme ça ! »

« Hm. » sourit son jumeau. « C'est vrai que ça soulage de hurler dans un micro. »

Ils rirent et continuèrent à marcher. C'était un de leurs moments privilégiés : simplement marcher en parlant de tout et de rien. La seule présence du frère suffisait à l'autre. De plus, ils allaient avoir un mois de break, accordé par leur manager : ils avaient fait un excellent travail à son goût et méritaient des vacances, de plus elles tombaient sur les vacances d'été, quoi de mieux ? Le portable de Tom sonna, attirant l'attention des deux garçons :

« Ah... Hallo ? »

/Tom ? J'ai réfléchi à vos vacances et je me demandais si ça vous dirait d'aller dans un village de vacances que je connais. C'est plutôt sympa et il y aura probablement des jeunes de votre âge... /

L'adolescent eût un moment d'hésitation, réalisant ce qu'on lui disait et en parla à son frère. Ils n'y croyaient pas, c'était génial ! Ils en sautèrent de joie en criant et répondirent finalement à leur manager qu'ils étaient tout à fait d'accord. Raccrochant, les deux garçons se regardèrent et partirent en courant vers leur maison, riant, chantant et dansant à moitié.

**OoOoO**

« Peter... ? C'est moi... On... J'ai un problème. Le manager veut qu'on aille dans un village de vacances. C'est pas super loin, mais assez pour que je ne puisse pas passer inaperçu si je vais te voir pour la came... Tu pourrais venir ? ... Ja...(1) Ja, je sais... Ja, ils seront tous là, c'est pour ça que je te demande ça... Ja... Danke. (2) »

Le jeune garçon raccrocha et posa son portable près de lui. C'était réglé et il en état soulagé. Un mois sans... Il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin... Peter était une connaissance qui datait de l'école primaire... Il avait gardé contact avec lui et y avait goûté... C'était planant, il en voulait d'autre...

**OoOoO**

Les garçons s'extasièrent devant le village de vacances. Il était gigantesque. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils s'étaient attendus à un petit truc tranquille mais là...

« Regarde ! » s'exclama Tom en pointant quelque chose du doigt à son frère. « Y a même une discothèque ! »

« Et mate un peu la taille de la piscine... » souffla Georg. « Je suis sûr qu'elle fait jacuzzi... »

« Et vous aurez un chalet. » sourit leur manager. « J'en ai pris deux, il y en a un un peu à l'écart comme ça vous pourrez jouer de la musique comme bon vous semble sans déranger personne. »

Les quatre adolescents sautaient presque sur place d'excitation. Il fut néanmoins convenu que les jumeaux s'approprieraient le chalet le plus à l'écart : Tom refusait de vivre constamment avec les autres et Georg affirmait qu'après un certain temps, les jumeaux deviendraient insupportables et qu'il ne voulait pas jouer les nounous, surtout s'il voulait ramener des filles. Il n'était pas question de choquer ces pauvres esprits encore en couches culottes, appellation qui fit grimacer les deux cadets du groupe. Bien sûr, tout cela était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais ils souhaitaient tout de même faire chalet à part.

Arrivés dans leur propre chalet, les jumeaux laissèrent tomber leurs sacs, bouche bée, regardant autour d'eux. L'endroit était grand, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

« C'est géant... » s'extasia Tom.

« Trop fort... » approuva Bill.

« On dirait une maison secondaire d'un type trop riche... » murmura le guitariste.

« C'est clair... Manquerait plus que la piscine dans le salon. » plaisanta le chanteur en reprenant ses sacs.

« Bill... »

« Hm ? »

« Y en a une... » souffla Tom, depuis l'entrée du salon.

Les deux jumeaux en restèrent bouche bée. C'était génialissime... ! Ils n'en revenaient vraiment pas. Leur manager avait trouvé ça pour eux... Mais ça avait dû coûter les yeux de la tête ! Ils s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent : ils le remercieraient plus tard. Retirant pantalon et t-shirt, ne gardant que le maillot, ils se jetèrent dans la piscine d'intérieur, riant et s'éclaboussant. L'eau était bonne, c'était agréable. Ils finirent par s'accouder au bord, soufflant de fatigue et de bonheur.

« J'en reviens pas... » murmura Tom.

« Il a fait fort... » approuva son jumeau. « C'est trop génial. »

« Je pourrais rester là des heures... » déclara le guitariste en se laissant glisser dans l'eau.

« Ouais... Mais je crois qu'on est bons pour un peu de ménage. » sourit Bill.

« Was ?(3) » son frère écarquilla les yeux.

« On a foutu de l'eau partout. »

Et c'était vrai : il y en avait absolument partout dans le petit salon. Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent; attrapant leurs serviettes, ils se mirent en quête de serpillères et de seaux.

OoOoO

« On va à la discothèque ce soir ! Vous venez ? » lança Georg.

« Moi, ça me dit bien. » approuva Bill.

« Je suis partant ! » acquiesça Tom.

« Bon, on se retrouve après le dîner, près du restaurant. » déclara le batteur.

« Pas de problème ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jumeaux.

OoOoO

« Ah... Tu es là... Tant mieux... On va à la discothèque ce soir, tu peux venir aussi ? ... Ja, je te paierais, t'inquiète pas... J'en ai besoin... Ja... Ja... On se voit ce soir... A plus. »

Son doigt pressa la touche pour raccrocher. Il tremblait légèrement... A peine perceptible. Mais lui, il le sentait... Il grimaça et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il aurait sa dose le soir même, c'était suffisant. Il pouvait bien attendre quelques heures...

OoOoO

La fête battait déjà son plein lorsque le petit groupe entra dans la discothèque. Il faisait sombre et des lumières de toutes les couleurs dansaient sur les corps en mouvement, de la fumée artificielle emplissait l'air... Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, se laissant aborder, partageant un verre. La musique était forte et faisait vibrer le corps, le cœur et les os. C'était une sensation presque euphorique pour certains. Tom dansa plusieurs fois avec une fille, celle-ci s'intéressant visiblement à lui ; il en allait apparemment de même pour Gustav. La jeune fille collait presque le guitariste qui se contentait de sourire, amusé par son manège ; quand tout à coup il eût une sensation bizarre. Sans réfléchir, il leva la tête et son regard courut sur la foule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » voulut savoir sa partenaire, intriguée et vexée de se voir ainsi ignorée.

Mais l'adolescent ne répondit pas, se fondant dans la masse et la laissant sur place sans plus d'explications. Il se glissa jusqu'au batteur :

« Gustav ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit ce dernier, non content d'avoir été dérangé.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Bill ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, désolé. » répliqua son vis-à-vis en retournant à sa conquête.

Tom ne fit aucun commentaire, il se détourna et chercha Georg du regard. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à le trouver et allait le rejoindre lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le saisissait par le bras : c'était la jeune fille avec laquelle il avait dansé, elle avait l'air mécontente.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de planter les gens comme ça ? »

« Désolé. Je cherche quelqu'un. » répondit le guitariste.

« Quelqu'un, hein ? » cracha presque l'adolescente. « Eh ben, vas-y. Va retrouver ta blonde, connard ! Ne chauffe pas les autres si t'es pris ! »

Elle se trompait sur son compte mais il ne fit rien pour démentir : il s'en moquait et il n'avait pas à se justifier de toute manière. Il alla donc voir le bassiste du groupe :

« Georg ! T'aurais pas vu Bill ? » demanda-t-il, un peu anxieux.

« Heu... Je l'ai aperçu en début de soirée, il allait aux chiottes, mais il doit plus y être à l'heure qu'il est... »

Tom hocha la tête et prit la direction des toilettes. Il était peu probable que Bill soit ivre si vite et encore moins probable qu'il ait bu jusqu'à en vomir mais il voulait tout de même voir s'il n'était pas là-bas. Lorsqu'il entra dans les toilettes, l'odeur lui donna envie de rendre son dîner mais il se retint de justesse. N'y avait-il donc pas de fenêtre dans cet endroit ? Il considéra un moment les cabines, elles étaient toutes ouvertes... Bill ne devait pas être là. Il allait se détourner lorsqu'un gloussement attira son attention.

« Bill ? »

Il entendit un nouveau rire étouffé. S'avançant doucement, il regarda dans toutes les cabines et ce fut devant la dernière qu'il resta bouche bée : le jeune chanteur était assis à même le sol, apparemment hilare. Tom s'agenouilla à côté de lui :

« Bill ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Wie geht's ?(4) »

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé tourna vers lui des pupilles dilatées et partit dans un fou-rire, le pointant mollement du doigt. Son frère sentit la panique monter en lui mis ce n'était rien comparé à celle qui l'envahit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une seringue qui gisait à côté de son jumeau.

« Bill... Nein, t'as pas fait ça... ! Bill ! Répond-moi ! »

Le ton montait mais ça ne semblait pas atteindre l'adolescent toujours hilare, affalé par terre. Tom se mordilla la lèvre, il décida finalement de forcer son jumeau à se lever et prit un de ses bras sur ses épaules, le ceinturant pour l'aider à marcher. Ils sortirent des toilettes, le guitariste espérant sincèrement qu'ils ne croiseraient pas Gustav, Georg ou leur manager. Il parvint à s'extirper sans trop de mal de la boîte, traînant son frère plus qu'il ne le portait. C'était là qu'il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si bien d'avoir le chalet le plus à l'écart. Mais bon... Au moins, on ne les voyait pas de trop.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Tom fit prendre une douche à son frère, essayant tant bien que mal de le sortir de son état semi-comateux, mais rien n'y faisait ; il soupira et décida finalement de le coucher. Ils auraient une bonne discussion le lendemain matin.

**OoOoO**

Finalement, la discussion fut reportée au lendemain en début d'après midi car Bill ne semblait pas spécialement avoir envie de se réveiller. Néanmoins, à peine arriva-t-il dans le salon que son jumeau l'interpela :

« Guten tag.(5) » lança-t-il d'un ton acide. « Bien dormi, j'espère ? »

« Heu... Ja... ? » répondit le jeune chanteur, se demandant ce qui lui valait la soudaine mauvaise humeur de son frère.

« Tu t'es bien amusé, hier ? » lâcha ce dernier.

« Heu... Ja. Je... J'ai vu quelqu'un et on a discuté un moment... » murmura Bill, d'une voix moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. « Tu sais comment je suis, je... J'aime pas trop ces trucs de discothèque et... »

« Te fatigue pas, va. » le coupa Tom. « C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé et ramené. »

Cette simple phrase instaura un profond silence dans la pièce. Le regard du guitariste n'exprimait que de la colère, il ne quittait pas des yeux son jumeau, lui reprochant clairement quelque chose. Le problème était que Bill devinait parfaitement quoi : il avait beau être shooté la veille, il n'en avait rien oublié, ou plutôt, tout lui revenait à présent en mémoire. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, les yeux fuyants. La sonnerie du portable de Tom fendit ce silence pesant, l'adolescent décrocha au bout de quelques secondes :

« Hallo ? ... Ja, hier Tom.(6) ... Ja... Nein, on sort pas ce soir. Bill a mal à la tête, il a la gueule de bois et moi, je ne me sens pas très bien non plus. Ja... Amusez vous bien. »

Sur ce, il raccrocha sous le regard presque médusé de son frère. Remarquant l'air qu'affichait son jumeau, Tom cracha presque :

« Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je te laisse sortir seul ce soir ? »

« Mais... Tu vas pas me retenir ici ? » souffla Bill.

« Je vais me gêner ! » s'exclama le guitariste. « Je t'ai trouvé à moitié crevé par terre, dopé à je ne sais quelle merde et tu voudrais que je te laisse partir ? »

« Tom... ! » tenta le chanteur.

« Nein ! Bill ! » riposta son jumeau. « Pas question que je te laisse ! Ce soir, tu vas rester ici, c'est clair ? »

« Mais c'est de la tyrannie ! » s'écria Bill.

« Peut-être, mais toi, c'est de la connerie ! » rétorqua Tom. « Je vais pas te laisser te démolir encore plus ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui va me démolir ! » répliqua son frère. « On n'a jamais vu une mère poule pareille ! Je fais ce que je veux ! C'est ma vie, scheiβe !(7) »

« Si tu plonges, c'est le groupe qui plonge avec toi ! Scheiβe ! Pense à ça aussi ! » s'exclama le guitariste.

« Tss ! T'es comme tous les autres ! » cracha Bill. « Le groupe ! Le groupe ! Pour vous, y a que ça ! »

Sur ce, il partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Tom resta un long moment à fixer le couloir, se mordillant la lèvre, autant par rage que par tristesse. Il se détourna néanmoins, gardant la clé du chalet dans sa poche. Il ne tarda pas à entendre son frère pester : il venait de se rendre compte que les volets avaient été bloqués. Le jeune guitariste préféra jouer la sourde oreille, ignorant les charmants surnoms que lui adressait son jumeau depuis l'autre bout du chalet.

La journée se passa dans le calme le plus total. Ce ne fut que vers le début de soirée que Bill se décida à sortir de sa chambre, apparemment toujours aussi remonté, il se planta devant son frère :

« Les clés. »

Tom leva la tête du magasine qu'il lisait, affalé dans un canapé. Il considéra un moment son frère comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question et retourna à sa lecture. Mais le jeune chanteur ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, l'empoignant par le col :

« Tu vas me les filer ces putains de clés ? T'es pas m'man que je sache ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! »

Pour toute réponse, son frère haussa les épaules, détournant le regard. Il n'avait pas envie de voir cette personne en qui il ne reconnaissait absolument pas son frère. Bill serra les dents, un air mauvais se peignant sur son visage et il donna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire de son vis-à-vis, l'envoyant au sol. Ne s'y attendant pas, Tom n'essaya même pas de se protéger et son dos heurta douloureusement le bois vernis, lui arrachant une exclamation de douleur. Bill enjamba le canapé et attrapa son frère :

« Les clés ! »

« Fick dich... !(8) » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

C'en était trop. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le t-shirt du guitariste au point de manquer de le déchirer et, pesant de tout son poids, il fit pencher son jumeau en arrière, lui plongeant la tête dans l'eau. La piscine ! Tom l'avait complètement oubliée ! Il se débattit violemment, tentant de renverser son frère ou même de le faire plonger aussi dans l'eau. Une seule chose martelait son esprit : DE L'AIR ! Il sentait les mains de Bill sur sa gorge, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche en ce qui concernait sa réserve d'oxygène. Il voulait crier, hurler, mais c'était dire au revoir à l'air qui ne lui manquait déjà que trop. Ses mains battaient le vide, agrippant comme il le pouvait le chanteur. Il allait mourir ! Noyé ! Il se débattit encore et encore. Toutefois il eût la nécessité d'ouvrir la bouche, laissant échapper des bulles d'air. Non ! Ses poumons se remplirent d'eau, il aurait hurlé tant ça lui faisait mal !

Tout à coup, Bill le sortit de la piscine. Tom se retrouva à plat ventre, crachant et vomissant toute l'eau qu'il venait d'ingurgiter et surtout il reprenait de grandes goulées d'air ; il sentit qu'on lui faisait les poches mais il ne réagit pas, trop occupé à penser à respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, son jumeau l'agrippa et le retourna pour l'avoir face à lui :

« Tu les as mises où ? »

Pour seule réponse, il n'eût que des crachements et une respiration saccadée. Tout à coup, une lueur de panique passa dans les yeux de Bill, il assit son frère au sol, son visage n'affichait qu'un air incrédule :

« Tom ! Tom ! Wie geht's ?(4) C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Tom ! Répond-moi ! »

« Je... THEUHEU ! Je vais bien... » articula son vis-à-vis en crachant encore de l'eau.

« Tom... » souffla le chanteur, apparemment soulagé mais toujours un peu paniqué. « Je... Schuldi !(9) Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

« Moi, je sais... » grogna son frère en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. « C'est cette merde... T'es en manque. »

Bill ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois dans le but de dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit, parce que quoiqu'il dise, il le savait, c'était la vérité. Ses yeux trahissaient sa panique, lorsque Tom attrapa son visage :

« Bill. Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Tu vois ? Je suis vivant. Tout va bien... »

L'intéressé hésita quelques instants avant de sentir les larmes monter à ses yeux et de prendre son jumeau dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui, ses mains agrippant ses vêtements, lui griffant presque le dos :

« Pardon... ! Pardon ! Pardon, Tom ! Pardon ! »

Le guitariste esquissa un sourire et rendit l'étreinte à son frère, le serrant tendrement contre lui : ça, c'était le vrai Bill, celui qu'il connaissait depuis leur naissance, sa moitié... Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, attendant que le chanteur se calme et cesse de pleurer en gémissant cette litanie d'excuses.

« Je vais préparer à manger, ok ? » souffla Tom. « T'as qu'à rester avec moi, ça sera mieux que seul dans ta chambre, hm ? »

Bill hocha la tête et suivit son frère qui ne prit même pas la peine de sécher ses cheveux, toujours trempé jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Le jeune guitariste sortit de quoi faire à manger, heureux de trouver un minimum dans le frigo, il commença à préparer le repas, coupant les légumes et reproduisant les gestes qu'il avait tant de fois vu sa mère faire, en espérant que le résultat serait approximativement le même. Il sursauta toutefois en sentant une serviette se poser sur son dos, les bras de son frère l'entourèrent et la tête de ce dernier se blottit sur son épaule, touchant la sienne, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa gorge.

« Pardon, Tom... Pardon... » chuchota-t-il.

Tom sentit sa main trembler. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce simple geste et ces paroles lui donnèrent presque envie de pleurer de plaisir ; il esquissa un sourire maladroit et murmura :

« C'est rien, c'est déjà oublié... »

« Danke... (2) » souffla Bill.

Son jumeau se sentit frissonner. Il trouva bon de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait : il aurait l'air malin s'il se coupait un doigt. Bill l'aida à faire le repas qui se révéla plutôt bon, mangeable, c'était déjà une réussite. Les deux garçons dînèrent de bon cœur, parlant de tout et de rien ; tout semblait être comme avant, comme si rien n'était arrivé... Tom allait ramasser lorsque son frère demanda, hésitant :

« Tu... Tu ne me demandes rien ? »

« Hm ? » le guitariste suspendit son geste, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

« Pour... Pour la came... Tu... Tu ne me demandes... Rien ? » murmura-t-il.

Son jumeau le considéra un long moment en silence, comme pensif, il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Mais un sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Je ne vais pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de te poser mille questions, mais... Je pense que tu me diras tout de toi-même quand tu seras prêt... N'est-ce pas ? »

Bill écarquilla les yeux et esquissa un sourire à la fois soulagé et triste, il souffla un merci si faible qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été le seul à l'entendre. Tom ne lui demandait rien, sauf lorsqu'il s'énervait, mais malgré le fait qu'il l'ait trouvé comme ça, à moitié comateux dans les toilettes, et malgré le fait qu'il ait manqué de le noyer, Tom avait toujours confiance en lui... Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre que ''merci''. Il se leva et alla dans la cuisine, séparée du salon par une espèce de petit comptoir, là, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère, le prenant contre lui. Tom tourna la tête, lui adressant un nouveau regard interrogateur auquel Bill répondit par un murmure :

« Je... On peut... Dormir ensemble ? »

Le jeune guitariste haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis réfléchit et hocha finalement la tête : ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était son jumeau et ils se connaissaient par cœur. Ils allèrent donc se laver les dents puis se couchèrent. En raison de la chaleur, Tom ne portait qu'un boxer noir et un large t-shirt gris clair qui découvrait sa gorge et ses clavicules ; Bill quand à lui, s'était résolu à porter un t-shirt sans manches rouge et un short gris foncé. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit deux places qu'il y avait dans la chambre, préférant ignorer les lits superposés disposés dans le couloir.

Les deux garçons savouraient la fraîcheur des draps qui caressaient leurs corps. Le jeune chanteur hésita à nouveau, ne sachant pas comment son frère allait le prendre, et souffla finalement :

« Tom... Je... Peux te prendre dans mes bras ? »

L'adolescent était couché sur son côté gauche et lui tournait le dos, il esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner et lâcha un vague grognement d'acquiescement, commençant à s'endormir. Bill se rapprocha de son jumeau et glissa un de ses bras sous la tête de son frère, plaçant l'autre autour de sa taille. Cette tiédeur et cette odeur familières le rassuraient... Il avait la sensation d'être protégé malgré cette chose qu'il sentait un peu plus présente en lui à chaque instant...

**OoOoO**

Un vacarme de tous les diables réveilla Tom presqu'en sursaut. Il grimaça et regarda le réveil : 07h17... Il grogna et s'assit dans le lit, remettant ses idées en place. Il était seul, ils avaient visiblement viré les draps à cause de la chaleur. Mais où était Bill ? Le jeune guitariste se leva et partit dans le chalet à la recherche de son frère ; il n'eût pas à chercher longtemps, il lui suffisait de remonter à la source du bruit : il arriva dans la cuisine où il trouva son jumeau en train de se battre avec un paquet de farine qui lui explosa à la figure dans un superbe nuage blanchâtre. Le chanteur toussa, ses cheveux noirs ayant pris une couleur grise tendant vers le blanc ; cette vue suscita chez Tom un certain fou-rire.

« Ça, c'est géant ! T'es trop mignon comme ça, frérot ! »

« Marre-toi... » grogna Bill.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ou plutôt essayais de faire. » sourit son jumeau.

« Des pancakes. » répondit son vis-à-vis.

« Des pancakes ? » répéta Tom en haussant un sourcil.

« Des pancakes. » confirma le chanteur.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna son interlocuteur.

« Je sais pas, une envie comme ça. »

Tom le considéra un moment, perplexe. Mais bon, il n'allait pas interdire à son frère de faire des pancakes sous prétexte que ça lui avait pris comme l'envie de pisser ; il s'approcha donc de son jumeau et proposa de l'aider. Bill accepta avec joie, ne parvenant visiblement pas à s'en sortir tout seul, le jeune guitariste ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire face à son vis-à-vis transformé en bonhomme de farine, ce qui était effectivement comique. Pourtant, son sourire disparut presque soudainement : les mains de son frère tremblaient alors qu'il tenait le livre de recettes. Intrigué par cela, il remarqua également que les gestes de Bill étaient secs, comme s'il était stressé, il était maladroit.

« Bill... » souffla son jumeau.

« Tom, passe-moi le lait. » lança l'intéressé sans prêter attention à l'interpellation de son frère.

Le guitariste s'exécuta, légèrement inquiet : Bill ressemblait à un enfant trop excité pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Tom ne le quitta donc pas pendant tout le temps où ils firent des pancakes, son frère parvint à les faire sans se blesser ni se brûler, mais son état inquiétait tout de même le garçon aux dreads. Le jeune chanteur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, ou alors il le cachait bien, mangeant les pancakes avec du sucre, faute de sirop d'érable ; son jumeau, lui, avait l'appétit moins conséquent et son regard revenait constamment sur son vis-à-vis.

« Bill... »

« Ja ? » sourit l'intéressé.

Même ce sourire lui sembla forcé, comme si les muscles de son visage avaient du mal à répondre aux ordres de son cerveau. Tom déglutit, inquiet, il allait reprendre la parole lorsque le portable de Bill se mit à sonner ; le jeune chanteur l'extirpa de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil sur son écran. En l'espace de quelques millièmes de seconde, son visage pâlit, il leva des yeux angoissés vers son guitariste et avala sa salive avec difficulté ; son frère le considéra un moment, l'interrogeant du regard : il pouvait voir que Bill hésitait à répondre, comme s'il attendait qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il finit toutefois par presser la touche pour faire taire le petit appareil, le posa sur la table et adressa un sourire maladroit à son jumeau :

« C-C'était une erreur. »

Tom le dévisagea. Il ne le croyait pas, c'était évident, mais pouvait-on l'en blâmer ? Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, se contentant de torturer un peu plus son pancake qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir ; Bill crispa légèrement la mâchoire avant de se remettre à manger : il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout pas à Tom... Mais pouvait-il seulement lui dire qui l'appelait ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça, c'était comme avouer qu'il était trop faible pour combattre son manque ; il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, certes, mais ce malaise allait passer, il en était persuadé. Du moins le fut-il jusqu'à ce qu'un haut le cœur lui vint, les pancakes et le sucre avaient apparemment peine à conserver leur place dans son ventre, comme s'ils tournaient dans son estomac ; son frère remarqua bien vite le changement de couleur de son vis-à-vis et l'attrapa par les épaules, l'emmenant rapidement aux toilettes où Bill put vomir tout ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

La main de Tom dans son dos l'apaisait, le rassurait, même s'il continuait de rendre son petit déjeuner. Son jumeau veillait à tenir ses mèches brunes afin qu'elles ne le gênent pas, lui murmurant que ça allait passer, bien qu'il soit lui-même un peu paniqué. Bill glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les saisissant, laissant à Tom une plus grande liberté de mouvement :

« Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau... » murmura-t-il.

Ne pouvant répondre, le jeune chanteur se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'être victime d'un nouveau spasme douloureux qui lui contracta le ventre, lui donnant l'impression que ses boyaux étaient écrasés, acheminant sa nourriture en direction de la cuvette des toilettes. Tom hésita légèrement et alla en courant jusqu'à la cuisine pour remplir un verre d'eau, c'est alors que quelque chose attira son attention : le portable de son frère hurlait sur la table. Le jeune guitariste eût un mouvement vers le petit appareil mais l'eau qui déborda du verre le poussa à se raviser : son jumeau avait besoin de lui, il était mal... Mais en même temps... Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer d'un pas décidé dans le couloir, retrouvant Bill qui s'essuyait la bouche à l'aide d'un morceau de papier toilette.

« Tiens... » lui souffla-t-il en lui tendant le verre d'eau. « Ça te fera du bien... »

L'adolescent, encore bien pâle, hocha la tête et but le verre d'une traite. Tom avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était là, avec lui ; Bill articula un merci et se laissa guider vers la chambre. Selon le guitariste, il serait mieux allongé, ce qui parut toutefois très improbable au chanteur qui sentait ses entrailles le barbouiller encore. Il eût droit à une bassine à côté du lit, accompagnée d'un rouleau de papier toilette et d'une bouteille d'eau.

« Je vais te préparer du coca sans bulles... » murmura Tom, assis à côté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux. « M'man le faisait toujours quand on était malade et qu'on vomissait. Ok ? »

Une nouvelle fois, son jumeau n'eût que la force d'hocher mollement la tête, sentant même que ce simple geste l'incitait à se pencher au dessus de la bassine. Son vis-à-vis se leva et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine ; heureusement que leur manager avait pensé à leur seul grand véritable amour : du coca. Ils en buvaient souvent et il y en avait trois bouteilles dans le frigo, Tom esquissa un sourire, il remercierait l'homme plus tard ; il attrapa l'une des bouteilles et en mit un peu dans un verre, la referma puis la secoua énergiquement, faisant danser le liquide sombre dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il le jugea bon, il fit tourner légèrement le bouchon rouge, veillant à ne pas en mettre partout, il attendit que le chuintement ne se fasse plus entendre et reboucha complètement la bouteille avant de recommencer l'opération. Il la renouvela jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus ce petit bruit à l'ouverture : il n'y avait plus de gaz ; il goûta tout de même et esquissa une grimace. Oui, il n'y avait plus du tout de bulles et il trouvait ça infect.

Il prit le verre qu'il avait préparé et le vida d'une traite, savourant l'arrivée du liquide frais et sucré dans sa bouche, celui-ci l'attaquant sans pitié, lui arrachant le fond de la gorge. Il serra les dents et reposa le verre. Oui, c'était indubitablement meilleur avec des bulles. Ceci fait, il remplit le verre de coca plat et remit la bouteille dans le frigo ; il allait repartir lorsque la sonnerie du portable posé sur la table attira à nouveau son attention. Le petit appareil hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait, se déplaçant légèrement en tournant sur lui-même sur le bois vernis. Les yeux de Tom le fixèrent un moment. Il hésitait. Il posa finalement le verre sur le petit comptoir et s'approcha de la table ; l'écran du petit braillard affichait un nom : Peter. Le jeune guitariste fronça les sourcils, cela lui disait bien quelque chose, une sensation de déjà entendu, mais il peinait à se souvenir de qui il s'agissait ; il attrapa néanmoins le portable et décrocha :

/Ah, ben, quand même / l'agressa aussitôt la voix de son interlocuteur. /ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que je t'appelle sur ton putain de portable /

Tom ne sut que répondre sur le moment, préférant attendre la suite plutôt que de se dévoiler, ce que celui à l'autre bout du fil fit sans se poser plus de questions :

/Tu donnes pas de nouvelle de toi, t'es mort ou quoi ? J'ai encore de la came, si t'en veux, mais file-moi mon blé /

Le jeune guitariste sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le petit appareil en atteignant une blancheur effrayante ; il serra les dents au point qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se fendre et se casser les unes contre les autres. Il allait parler lorsque son interlocuteur reprit la parole :

/Je suis devant ton chalet, alors sors. Sors et donne-moi mon fric, je te passerai d'autre came, ok /

Sur ce, il coupa la communication. Tom referma le portable en tremblant et le posa avec violence sur la table. Comment ? Comment ce connard osait-il s'adresser à son frère comme s'il s'agissait d'un chien qui répondait quand on le sifflait ? Il bouillonnait de rage. Qui ce Peter croyait-il être pour s'autoriser à parler comme ça à Bill ? A SON frère ! SON jumeau ! L'adolescent s'avança jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre qui donnait devant le chalet, regardant ce guignol à travers les rideaux : le visage lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où il le connaissait, toutes ses pensées tournées vers la seule idée de lui écraser son poing dans la figure. N'y tenant plus, il alla chercher les clés qu'il avait mises dans un tupperware, cachées entre deux fruits, dans le frigo, et sortit.

Le visage de Peter perdit son sourire à la vue du jumeau de son client, il eût un mouvement de recul, hésitant entre l'envie de partir et celle de rester. Tom ferma la porte du chalet à double tour, glissant les clés dans sa poche ; ceci fait, il se retourna et fit face au dealer. Ce dernier ne cilla pas sous le regard noir que lui lançait le guitariste tout en s'avançant ; Tom s'arrêta à bonne distance et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Schieb ab. (10)»

Il n'avait pas crié mais son ton sec valait toutes les menaces du monde. Peter fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontent de cet accueil, mais de toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à des acclamations de bienvenue. Il esquissa un vague sourire :

« T'as pas changé. »

Tom tiqua à cette remarque : il le connaissait donc de quelque part, mais d'où ? Il balaya finalement cette question de son esprit, la primauté allant à la sécurité de son frère. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il était en rogne, il reprit sur le même ton qu'avant :

« Schieb ab. »

« Oh, mollo. » répliqua son vis-à-vis. « Ton frère me doit des tunes, je suis venu les chercher, basta. »

« C'est pour ça aussi que tu lui en as encore proposé. » siffla le guitariste.

« Ah, alors t'es au courant... » Peter hocha pensivement la tête. « Alors tu comprendras aussi que je sois venu lui en apporter : il en a besoin. »

« Ce dont il a besoin c'est surtout que vous vous cassiez, toi et ta merde. » répondit Tom. « Fous-lui la paix et barre-toi. »

« Et tu crois impressionner qui ? »

Il était vrai que Peter était plus grand que Tom, il le dépassait d'une bonne demi-tête, avoisinant probablement les 1m80. Mais le jumeau n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser démonter, son regard mauvais toujours planté dans celui de son vis-à-vis ; il fixait toujours ainsi les gens lorsqu'il s'énervait, attendant de voir qui serait le premier à détourner les yeux. Bien que cette fois il risquait de perdre : tout en ce type le dégoûtait et il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer en fermant la porte. Mais ce serait pris comme un signe de fuite. Et ça, il le refusait catégoriquement : il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir !

« Mach die Biege ! (11) » cracha-t-il.

« Oh, tu aboies toujours comme un chiot furax. » sourit ironiquement son interlocuteur. « En primaire, t'étais déjà comme ça... »

Tom écarquilla les yeux. Le primaire ? C'était de là qu'il le connaissait ? Il chercha à se souvenir, se remémorant peu à peu cette époque à laquelle Bill et lui était déjà inséparables. Le nom de Peter lui revint alors clairement : un gamin de leur classe qui se faisait persécuter par les autres élèves de l'établissement, les vêtements toujours débraillés et cet air à la fois stupide et méchant peint sur le visage à longueur de temps. Il était venu se réfugier auprès d'eux, les jumeaux connus pour leur apparence mais aussi pour leur habitude à remettre les autres à leur place, en quelques mots ou en bagarre ; Bill l'avait accueilli avec le sourire, toujours prêt à être gentil avec les autres et se faire des amis. De ce côté, Tom était plus réservé mais surtout, à cette époque, il ne pouvait pas supporter ce garçon stupide qui venait les voir uniquement pour se protéger des autres ; mais ça, Bill ne l'avait jamais vu. Le jeune guitariste était généralement exécrable dès que ce garçon apparaissait dans le paysage, il avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de dispute pour les deux frères pendant leur enfance. Oh oui, il se souvenait de lui. Une esquisse de sourire commença à étirer ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'étaient agrandis tout en se plissant légèrement sur le bas, lui donnant un air un peu fou.

Fou, oui, il l'était peut-être, sentant son cœur battre plus fort, le sang affluer dans ses veines le long de son corps, un frisson électrique lui remonter le dos et surtout cette excitation malsaine monter en lui. Tom était confiant, il pourrait protéger au mieux son frère : il voulait éloigner ce type mais surtout, il frapperait pour faire mal. Il ne pensait pas retenir ses coups à la base, mais juste pour le faire partir, alors que là, à cet instant présent, chaque particule de son corps ne désirait qu'une seule chose : frapper. Frapper encore et encore. Faire mal. Lui arracher ce petit sourire méprisant. Mais plus que tout... Lui arracher Bill.

« Bill t'a accepté sans arrières pensées quand t'en as eu besoin. Sympa tes remerciements. » murmura-t-il d'un ton au bord du ricanement, cette excitation mauvaise montant toujours en lui.

« C'est lui qui en a voulu. » répondit platement Peter sans l'ombre d'un remord. « Je lui donne ce qu'il me demande et c'est tout. Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal. »

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit un peu plus. Pas de barrière. Sans préambule, l'adolescent se rua sur son vis-à-vis, lui donnant un violent coup d'épaule dans le torse, faisant tomber son adversaire. Peter prit l'attaque de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi vif, il grimaça autant par la douleur qui lui assaillait le plexus que par celle qui lui brûlait le postérieur. Le jumeau le regardait de haut, ce sourire mauvais étirant encore ses lèvres.

« Petit con... » siffla le dealer en se relevant.

OoOoO

Bill sentit le malaise s'estomper un peu, il n'avait plus la sensation que sa tête tournait et son estomac semblait s'être calmé. Il se redressa dans le lit, la respiration encore irrégulière d'avoir vomi et des gouttes de sueur perlant le long de son visage, partant de ses tempes et se noyant dans son cou. Tom n'était pas revenu... Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il lui apporterait un verre de coca. Le jeune chanteur s'extirpa péniblement du lit, son corps était lourd, comme si ses muscles refusaient de répondre, comme s'il s'était fait trop lourd pour ses jambes. A peine fut-il debout que le monde dansa, l'obligeant à s'appuyer au mur, le souffle un peu plus saccadé ; non, il ne devait pas vomir. Se faisant violence pour calmer sa nausée naissante, il commença à marcher, s'aidant du mur ; sa salive persistait à vouloir envahir sa bouche, ayant pris cet arrière-goût à la fois huileux et amer, comme si elle souhaitait le faire vomir une nouvelle fois. Bill inspira profondément et essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était dans une boîte crânienne un peu juste pour lui, comme si son esprit était emprisonné entre des parois molletonnées, lui donnant à la fois cette sensation de poids mais permettant également à sa cervelle de valdinguer à sa guise, ce qui ne l'aidait pas au niveau de sa nausée. Ce fut donc en titubant qu'il parvint à rejoindre la cuisine, il avala le verre de coca plat qu'il y trouva ; c'était loin d'être bon mais ça effaçait cet horrible goût de sa bouche et ça calmait son ventre. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter, son verre allant se fracasser contre le bois, mais le son du verre brisé ne le gêna pas : son regard fixant la porte-fenêtre où se tenait une silhouette. Le bruit sourd se répéta, comme quelqu'un que l'on frappe contre une vitre...

« Tom... ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi le nom de son frère lui était venu à l'esprit mais il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte-fenêtre. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la vitre, il vit une personne que l'on plaquait contre cette dernière ; et cette personne...

« Tom... ! »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, l'adolescent, dont le visage était écrasé contre la vitre, ouvrit les yeux, il avait un hématome de la taille d'un pouce à la commissure droite des lèvres et une trace violacée soulignait son œil droit, couvrant presque toute sa pommette. Tom grimaçait autant de douleur que par le contact brutal de la vitre froide contre sa peau et ses bleus ; rouvrant les yeux, il aperçut son frère à travers la vitre. Bill... C'était pour lui qu'il se battait. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre ! Retrouvant une volonté farouche de se battre et à nouveau cette excitation malsaine, le jeune guitariste donna un coup de pied en arrière, obligeant son assaillant à reculer et profita de son déséquilibre pour l'attaquer, baissant la tête et lui donnant un violent coup du sommet de son crâne dans le nez.

Peter tituba et tomba par terre. Tom n'attendit pas et se percha au-dessus de lui pour lui administrer un violent coup de point dans la mâchoire. Mais apparemment son vis-à-vis de l'entendait par de la sorte. Bill regardait la scène à travers la vitre, horrifié et inquiet, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : son jumeau l'avait enfermé dans le chalet ; il frappa du poing sur la vitre, c'était du double vitrage, il ne pouvait pas le briser à main nue.

« TOM ! » cria-t-il en assistant à la bagarre. « TOM ! »

Il se doutait bien que son frère ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais ne pas pouvoir réagir était rageant. Il en avait tout oublié, sa nausée l'ayant totalement abandonné pour laisser place à la panique : Peter était fort et plus grand que Tom qui faisait à peine ses cinquante kilos. Que pouvait-il faire ?

De son côté Tom était légèrement sonné, s'étant prit un coup de poing sur le coin de la tête, au niveau de la tempe ; le dealer le saisit par le col, le soulevant apparemment facilement du sol en l'étranglant à moitié :

« Alors ? On fait moins le fier, hein ? »

Le jeune guitariste grimaçait, la poigne de son adversaire enserrant le col de son t-shirt lui sciait la gorge et l'étouffait. Peter affichait un sourire de vainqueur, satisfait de voir l'adolescent en si mauvaise posture.

« Bah alors ? Tu dis plus rien ? » ricana-t-il.

Tom avait du mal à respirer, ce qui rendait la tâche d'autant plus difficile ; il plongeait toujours un regard haineux dans celui de son vis-à-vis, chose qui semblait amuser ce dernier.

« Quelque chose à dire ? » sourit Peter.

« ...Hhh... Bras... On... In... » siffla l'adolescent.

« Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu ? » rit son interlocuteur en penchant la tête.

« Embrasse mon poing... ! » articula Tom.

Avant que son ennemi n'ait pu réaliser quoique ce soit, le guitariste le saisit par l'oreille à l'aide de ses dents, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger, et lui donna un violent uppercut. Il n'avait pas pu viser, son poing s'était enfoncé dans la gorge du dealer, mais apparemment, c'était efficace : le garçon se tordait de douleur par terre. Tom retomba lourdement sur le sol, grimaçant de douleur : son poignet gauche le faisait souffrir, il devait être mal retombé ; il leva péniblement les yeux et fronça les sourcils : son vis-à-vis commençait à se relever, l'oreille en sang, crachant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le jumeau parvint à s'asseoir, le souffle court, son corps entier lui faisait mal, il avait la tête qui tournait mais se forçait à regarder Peter qui se relevait ; il eût même du mal à déglutir, ayant l'impression que le col de son t-shirt enserrait toujours sa gorge. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose :

« Pardon, Bill... Mais j'en peux plus... »

Le dealer le foudroyait littéralement du regard, se tenant la gorge d'une main, un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche et dégoulinant le long de son menton ; s'il avait eu le pouvoir de tuer du regard, Tom serait probablement déjà mort. Mais ce dernier ne pouvait même plus bouger, chaque mouvement lui coûtait et il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre en regardant ce type avancer vers lui. Peter s'approchait. Le guitariste pouvait percevoir les coups de poings que son frère donnait contre la vitre depuis l'intérieur du chalet. Un sourire étira le coin gauche des lèvres de Tom alors qu'il regardait son ennemi avancer vers lui :

« Schuldi... Bill... »

« Eh ! »

Tout à coup, quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision, collant un violent coup de poing au dealer, l'envoyant par terre ; Tom mis quelques instants avant de reconnaître Georg. Il était essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir, un air sévère et colérique peint sur ses traits. Le guitariste sursauta en sentant des mains se poser sur ses épaules, il leva la tête et reconnut le batteur :

« Gustav... »

« T'inquiète pas, on est là, tout va bien. » lui assura son ami en essayant de l'aider à se lever.

« Ah... ! » Tom grimaça et prit un air penaud. « Désolé, j'ai plus la force de bouger... Et mon poignet gauche me fait mal... »

« Ok, bouge pas. »

Son aîné passa à côté de lui et, glissant un bras derrière son dos et un autre sous ses genoux, il le souleva, l'arrachant du sol. Le guitariste en aurait sifflé d'admiration s'il en avait eu la force ; il lança un coup d'œil en direction du bassiste et grogna :

« C'est pas juste, il t'a fallut qu'un coup pour le foutre K.O. ... »

« On n'est pas taillé pareil. » sourit Georg. « Et je fais quand même vingt-deux kilos de plus que toi. »

« Hn. » grommela l'adolescent. « Mais... Pourquoi vous êtes là... ? »

« C'est Bill qui nous a appelé. » répondit Gustav.

« Une chance que t'aie laissé son portable dans le chalet. » renchérit le bassiste.

Tom esquissa un sourire, son visage n'exprimant que le soulagement et la fatigue. Il demanda à Georg de prendre les clés dans sa poche, ne se sentant pas d'attaque à déverrouiller la porte ; à peine fut-elle ouverte que Bill accourut et serra son frère dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le guitariste grimaça de douleur mais ne protesta pas, content de revoir son jumeau.

OoOoO

« Aïe ! » pesta le guitariste lorsqu'on lui apposa le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la commissure des lèvres.

« Mais c'est qu'il est douillet. » plaisanta Georg, appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour te voir à ma place. » grogna ledit douillet.

« Votre poignet devrait être rétabli promptement. » annonça le médecin en jetant le coton. « Les hématomes aussi. En somme, vous n'avez que des blessures très légères, mais je vous demande de garder cette poignée en plastique(12) pendant au moins deux semaines. Trois si vous avez toujours mal. »

Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rejoignit ses amis et son frère. Bill était toujours un peu inquiet, il ne le disait pas mais son jumeau pouvait le sentir, il adressa un sourire à son chanteur et frangin, lui assurant par ce geste qu'il allait bien. Les quatre garçons retournèrent au village de vacances, se rendant au chalet des jumeaux ; Gustav fut le premier à parler :

« Bill nous a raconté pendant ta consultation. »

« Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? » renchérit Georg. « On aurait pu vous aider. Et tu n'aurais peut-être pas cette tête aujourd'hui, Tom. »

Bill se mordit la lèvre. Oui, il leur avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Georg ne l'avait d'abord pas cru et le jeune chanteur avait eu peur de la colère de ses aînés, mais au lieu de ça, Gustav lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule en lui disant qu'ils seraient là pour lui ; selon lui, Bill avait déjà suffisamment souffert et regretté sa dépendance pour qu'ils en rajoutent. De plus, ce genre de sujet n'était pas facile à aborder, même avec ceux avec qui on partage habituellement tout ou presque. Il avait été rassuré, mais au fond, il avait toujours peur.

« Ma tête va bien. » grommela le guitariste.

« Mais pas ton poignet. » riposta le bassiste.

« Le médecin a dit que je me remettrais vite, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage. » répliqua presque sèchement Tom.

« Calmez-vous, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. » soupira Gustav en se mettant entre les deux querelleurs. « On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, tout le monde a besoin de repos. Je vous rappelle au passage qu'on est en vacances. »

Les trois autres membres du groupe hochèrent la tête, signe qu'ils comprenaient. Ils allaient d'ailleurs se retirer lorsque Tom les retint :

« Et ce type ? »

« Celui avec lequel tu t'es battu ? » le batteur haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il a eu les boules de sa vie et le manager a assuré qu'il se tairait. Reposez-vous. On a encore trois semaines et demie de vacances. »

Les jumeaux esquissèrent un sourire et la porte se referma sur les deux autres musiciens qui retournaient à leur chalet. Le guitariste soupira, autant de soulagement que de fatigue, il avait encore mal partout, Peter ne l'avait pas ménagé ; une main se glissa dans la sienne, attirant son regard. Bill lui tenait la main, tête baissée, hésitant à le regarder :

« Entschuldigung (9)... » murmura-t-il. « Je ne... Je ne voulais pas que ça prenne de telles proportions... Je pensais... Je pensais que tout serait fini... Qu'il suffisait d'attendre... Schuldi... Je ne voulais pas... Te mêler à ça... »

Tom le considéra quelques secondes avec perplexité puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit son frère dans ses bras, passant une main dans ses cheveux, laissant la tête de son vis-à-vis reposer contre son torse en veillant à ne pas le faire tomber de sa chaise. Bill se laissa aller à cette étreinte, percevant les battements du cœur de son frère, puissants, vivants ; son jumeau lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va. Je n'ai rien. Le docteur a dit que tout irait bien et que je me remettrais vite. »

« Mais ton poignet... » commença le chanteur.

« Mon poignet va guérir. » le coupa son jumeau avec assurance. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer de guitare très bien tout de suite mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de jouer pour autant. On a encore le temps, on est en vacances... Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Bill ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer un peu plus son frère contre lui. Il se sentait atrocement coupable et la sensation d'avoir un poids sur la conscience était là ; il relâcha son frère qui s'écarta pour aller dans la cuisine en gémissant qu'il avait soif. Le jeune chanteur le fixa un long moment d'un air à la fois blessé et triste, Tom souriait et semblait à peine plus affecté que ça, mais... Dieu qu'il avait mal, Bill avait envie de s'en taper la tête contre les murs ! Il sursauta presque en entendant la voix de son jumeau :

« Bill ? Wie geht's(4) ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant, un yaourt à boire à la main.

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressé baissa la tête, scrutant ses doigts qui se crispaient sur son jean déchiré, ses poings tremblaient, ses épaules aussi. Il sentait une boule lui obstruer douloureusement la gorge et un liquide brûlant s'échapper de ses yeux.

« Bill ? » la voix de son frère était inquiète, il tressaillit en sentant sa main se poser sur son épaule.

« Warum... ?(13) » articula son vis-à-vis d'une voix qu'il eût peine à reconnaître lui-même.

« Hein ? » les yeux de Tom s'écarquillèrent légèrement d'incompréhension. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Pourquoi... ? » répéta le brun. « Pourquoi tu ne dis rien... ? Pourquoi tu ne cries pas ? Pourquoi tu restes aussi calme ? Aussi souriant ? Pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Son frère en resta sans voix, Bill hurlait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait d'une voix brisée par les larmes et les sanglots. Tom sentit qu'il peinait à déglutir, la tristesse et le désespoir qu'il percevait dans la voix de son jumeau le blessaient, il s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait.

« Pourquoi tu ne demandes... Rien ? » hoqueta encore le chanteur. « Pourquoi... ? »

« Bill... » souffla son vis-à-vis.

« C'est trop dur... ! » gémit-il en noyant son visage dans le T-shirt de son frère. « C'est trop dur de ne pas entendre de reproches... Je les mérite... Tu as mal, tu souffres à cause de moi et tu... Ne dis rien... Pourquoi ? Si tu me frappais... Si tu hurlais... Je pourrais comprendre... Mais là... Pourquoi... ? »

« Bill... » murmura à nouveau Tom.

Il le berça doucement, essayant de calmer ses pleurs, se voulant réconfortant ; voir son frère pleurer avait toujours été un supplice pour lui et ce depuis leur plus jeune âge, il ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état, Bill avait un visage fait pour sourire, un visage radieux. Il s'était juré de tout faire pour que son jumeau n'ait jamais à pleurer à cause de lui, mais aujourd'hui... Son étreinte se resserra légèrement sur ces épaules tremblantes, secouées par les sanglots ; il pesa pleinement ses mots et leur portée, puis se lança, voulant pour une fois soulager son cœur et prononcer ces paroles à l'intention de son frère :

« C'est parce que je t'aime, Bill. Tu es ma moitié. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne pleures plus, tu sais ? Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai si ça pouvait te rendre le sourire. Je t'aime vraiment et je voudrais te voir heureux. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne crie pas, que je ne te frappe pas... Parce que je me haïrais de te faire souffrir... »

Bill avait cessé de pleurer, il semblait même avoir arrêté de respirer. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il entendait... Tom ? Dire ces choses ? Il n'avait jamais dit ''je t'aime'' à qui que ce soit, à aucune de ces filles qui l'avaient côtoyé... A personne. Et il le lui disait à lui... ? Le jeune chanteur ne bougea pas, les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'impression que son monde s'effondrait mais qu'en même temps son cœur se remplissait d'un sentiment de bonheur. Sans réellement réfléchir, il enlaça son frère et ne parvint qu'à articuler :

« Tom... »

« Je vais t'aider à t'en sortir, Bill. » lui souffla l'intéressé avec confiance. « Je vais t'aider. Je te le promets. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Il sentit ces bras tremblants raffermir leur prise sur sa taille et son frère se blottir un peu plus contre lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres bien que le côté droit de sa bouche lui fasse un peu mal, frottant légèrement le bras de son jumeau et leader dans un geste réconfortant ; mais une pensée effaça ce sourire : ils n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines et le plus dur pour Bill allait venir. Au fond de lui, il le savait.

**OoOoO**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la bagarre entre Peter et Tom. L'adolescent aux dreads se remettait doucement de ses blessures, grimaçant à chaque fois que Gustav devait lui passer un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la commissure des lèvres, lorsque sa coupure se rouvrait. Mais ce n'était pas grand-chose pour le guitariste. Pas grand-chose comparé à ce que son frère vivait. Tom souffrait bien plus de voir son jumeau passer d'un état de colère incontrôlable à celui d'une profonde dépression : le jeune chanteur était psychiquement instable, très facilement irritable et d'une sensibilité exacerbée. Le guitariste se sentait totalement impuissant face aux sautes d'humeur de sa moitié et il en souffrait bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser voir ; heureusement, Gustav le connaissait bien à présent, il l'épaulait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, devant même parfois faire preuve d'autorité :

« Tom, va te coucher. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » répondit l'adolescent, assis sur le canapé du salon, fixant la petite piscine intérieure.

« Tu es crevé aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Va te coucher. » insista le batteur.

« Mais... » voulut protester Tom.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On est là. » lui assura son aîné en se désignant lui et le bassiste qui l'avait accompagné. « On veillera sur Bill pendant ton sommeil et on viendra te réveiller s'il y a un problème, promis. »

Le jeune guitariste hésita puis esquissa un faible sourire en hochant la tête : il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais il avait peine à laisser son frère entre leurs mains, ayant la désagréable sensation de fuir, de le laisser seul. Il s'extirpa donc du canapé et alla se coucher dans le clic-clac que les deux autres musiciens avaient ramené de leur chalet ; le sommeil n'était en général pas long à venir, l'adolescent s'endormant presque instantanément. Georg soupira :

« Il est vraiment crevé... »

« C'est normal. » répondit Gustav. « Bill est dans un piteux état, il crie pour un rien et la seconde d'après, il broie du noir en disant qu'il a envie de mourir. Si on n'était pas là, Tom ferait nuit blanche sur nuit blanche. »

Le bassiste acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en soupirant. Les jumeaux étaient les plus jeunes du groupe et ils lui étaient très proches, il les considérait comme ses meilleurs amis mais aussi comme des petits frères dont il devait prendre soin. Il en allait de même pour Gustav, il le savait, bien que ce dernier n'ait qu'un an de plus qu'eux. Son regard se posa sur Tom. L'adolescent avait les traits tirés, les cernes étaient clairement visibles et, même endormi, il semblait considérablement fatigué. Georg et Gustav sursautèrent lorsque la porte du chalet s'ouvrit, c'était leur manager. L'homme affichait une mine inquiète et préoccupée, ses yeux se posèrent sur le guitariste qui dormait paisiblement dans le clic-clac.

« Comment vont-ils ? »

« Tom est considérablement fatigué et Bill est lunatique... » répondit Georg.

« Il rend la plupart de ses repas. » compléta Gustav. « Le manque ne le laisse pas tranquille. »

L'homme soupira et s'assit dans le canapé où se tenait Tom quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait déjà proposé d'emmener Bill dans un centre de désintoxication mais le batteur avait simplement répliqué que ça ne changerait rien qu'il soit dans le centre ou dans le chalet et avait ajouté que le séparer de son jumeau, même pour quelques jours, était la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eue : le chanteur n'aurait plus aucun repère et le guitariste s'en rendrait malade d'inquiétude et se sentirait écrasé par son impuissance à aider son jumeau.

« Et vous ? » demanda subitement leur manager.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » sourit le bassiste. « On se relaye. Là, on a laissé Bill dans sa chambre, le temps qu'il se calme : il est rentré dans une colère noire parce qu'on lui a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sorte pas encore, qu'il était toujours en manque. Il n'a pas aimé. »

« D'ailleurs, je vais aller le voir. » annonça Gustav en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

« Et ce gars ? Peter, je crois... Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? » interrogea Georg.

« Il ne dira rien... » le rassura son interlocuteur. « Il sait que s'il parle, personne ne voudra le croire et puis il ne tient pas à finir en prison pour possession et vente de stupéfiants. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas de ça, je m'en charge. »

« Merci, manager. » souffla le jeune homme.

L'intéressé balaya le remerciement d'un geste de la main, il n'avait pas à lui en être reconnaissant, c'était normal. Un mouvement brusque attira leur attention, les faisant sursauter : c'était Tom qui venait de se redresser dans le clic-clac, les yeux grands ouverts. L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire mine de se lever.

« Eh, où tu crois aller comme ça ? » lança Georg.

« J'ai assez dormi. » répondit simplement son cadet.

« Hein ? Ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que tu dors. » l'informa le bassiste.

« ... C'est tout ? » s'étonna le guitariste.

« Oui, c'est tout. » trancha son aîné. « Tout va bien, va te recoucher. »

Tom était assis dans le clic-clac, il avait l'air perdu, son visage était pâle et ses yeux légèrement hagards ; il obéit néanmoins à Georg et se recoucha, s'endormant aussi vite qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt. Le bassiste soupira :

« C'est comme ça depuis deux jours : il s'endort et se réveille en sursaut quelques minutes après. On est obligé de lui dire de retourner se coucher sans quoi il est persuadé d'avoir trop dormi... »

« Je me demande franchement si l'idée du centre de désintoxication était si mauvaise que ça. » murmura le manager d'un air préoccupé. « Bill m'inquiète mais Tom aussi... »

« Tom est constamment sur les nerfs. » expliqua Georg. « On évite de le laisser trop longtemps avec Bill, car il ne sait jamais vraiment sur quel pied danser et ça l'épuise psychologiquement. Mais le fait d'être séparé de son frère semble l'atteindre considérablement aussi. »

« Les jumeaux sont des créatures bien étranges... » sourit tristement l'homme.

« Et ceux-là sont encore pires, de vrais cas. » renchérit le bassiste.

Ils rirent jaune pendant quelques minutes et écoutèrent finalement le silence. Il était vrai que l'état des deux adolescents était préoccupant, mais le groupe espérait sincèrement qu'ils étaient au plus bas et qu'ils allaient à présent remonter la pente. Gustav revint dans le salon, s'attirant deux regards interrogateurs.

« Bill s'est endormi... » les informa-t-il.

« Bon, c'est déjà ça de fait. » sourit le manager. « Je vais vous laisser, j'ai, moi aussi, du travail. »

Les deux musiciens acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête et le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se répartir les tours de veille.

**OoOoO**

Le soleil pénétrait par la baie vitrée dont le volet était resté ouvert, illuminant la grande pièce d'une lumière blanche et chaude. L'air tiède créait une sorte de cocon de bien être, comme un havre de paix, un retranchement de quiétude ; ce fut dans cette atmosphère que Tom entrouvrit les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il avait la sensation qu'il avait suffisamment dormi, la chaleur ambiante était agréable mais il avait un sentiment étrange, comme si cette même chaleur l'étouffait. Il se redressa dans le clic-clac et regarda autour de lui : Georg dormait dans le canapé, le reste était calme ; peut-être Gustav était-il parti prendre sa douche ? Non, il ne percevait pas le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Peut-être était-il retourné dans leur chalet pour prendre des affaires ? Il ne savait pas et avait le vague sentiment de s'en moquer. Se levant tant bien que mal malgré la douleur qui revenait toujours un peu depuis sa bagarre, il se glissa dans la cuisine et alla chercher de quoi se restaurer.

Son regard se posa sur des pains au chocolat. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans la cuisine. Des pains au chocolat... Bill et lui s'en partageaient toujours quand ils étaient plus jeunes, lorsque l'un en avait un, il le coupait en deux pour le donner à l'autre. Jamais rien seul. C'était une règle qu'ils s'étaient inconsciemment fixée. Tom fixa encore quelques secondes les viennoiseries avant d'en prendre une, il ne réfléchissait pas spécialement à son geste, mû par une impulsion soudaine ; il traversa le salon aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas réveiller son aîné et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Pour une obscure raison, il lui semblait plus sombre que dans son souvenir, comme s'il franchissait le passage qui menait à un autre monde. S'arrêtant devant la porte, sa main se figea à quelques centimètres à peine du bois... Avait-il le droit ? Il perçut le tremblement de sa main, les battements de son cœur qui lui semblaient plus sonores, le bruit de sa gorge qui déglutissait... Pouvait-il franchir cette porte ?

« Tom... ? »

L'intéressé sursauta en entendant son nom. Il avait été prononcé d'une voix lasse, fatiguée, mais c'était celle de son frère, de son jumeau, de Bill. Le guitariste inspira un grand coup et appuya sur la poignée en poussant la porte. Son cœur battait fort, il avait l'impression que même Gustav n'aurait pu faire mieux avec sa batterie. Un sentiment de crainte pesait dans sa poitrine et sur son ventre, sans qu'il parvienne réellement à en déterminer l'origine.

La pièce était plongée dans une légère pénombre, la fenêtre entrouverte, les volets à demi-fermés, il semblait que seul le trait de lumière qui en provenait éclairait l'endroit. Tom aperçu son frère, recroquevillé dans un coin, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, les bras croisés dessus, le visage dissimulé derrière leur rempart ; peiné par cette vision, l'adolescent s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à son vis-à-vis et s'assit à côté de lui, laissant à peine cinquante centimètres entre eux. Peut-être moins. Peut-être plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

« Comment tu as su ? » murmura-t-il simplement.

« J'ai vu ton ombre sous la porte. » répondit le jeune chanteur.

« Et que c'était moi ? » poursuivit Tom.

« Comme ça. » répliqua Bill.

Le jeune guitariste hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait. A lui aussi, il lui arrivait de savoir que son jumeau était là sans même avoir à jeter un coup d'œil, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ou tenté d'expliquer pourquoi, il le sentait, c'était tout. Il s'adossa au mur, s'installant plus confortablement, et considéra un moment le pain au chocolat qu'il avait amené ; ses doigts attrapèrent chacune des extrémités et il le sépara en deux.

« Tiens... » souffla-t-il en tendant le morceau à son frère.

Bill releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux scrutant ce qu'on lui offrait. Un vague sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne le prenne, adressant un mouvement de tête en guise de remerciement ; il mordit une première fois dedans, savourant le goût de la viennoiserie. Il mâchait lentement, comme si cela lui demandait un effort considérable, mais lorsqu'il eût avalé sa bouchée, un triste sourire se dessina sur ses traits :

« Tu ne changes pas... » murmura-t-il.

« Toi non plus. » rétorqua son vis-à-vis.

« Hm ? » le chanteur le considéra un instant avec une incompréhension non feinte.

« Pour moi... Bill reste Bill, quoiqu'il arrive. »chuchota Tom. « Toujours... »

Son jumeau écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis un sourire réapparut sur ses lèvres pâles, se jouant des traits tirés de son visage, ce fut un regard de profonde reconnaissance qui se noya dans celui de Tom. Bill se laissa glisser sur le côté, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait ce sentiment de bonheur depuis qu'il était en manque, la première avait été lorsque Tom lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, la deuxième était aujourd'hui : son jumeau reconnaissait toujours son existence, il regardait au-delà de son changement. C'était une sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait, il se sentait apaisé, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long sommeil sans rêves.

Les deux garçons avalèrent leur moitié de pain au chocolat respective, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, se nourrissant de ce sentiment de sécurité, cette impression d'être hors du temps et de toute réalité, plongés simplement dans l'air chaud de la pièce comme à l'abri dans un cocon. Tom pencha la tête sur le côté, apposant sa joue contre les cheveux de son frère. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un de ces moments de calme plat où aucune préoccupation ne l'assaillait, aucune raison de s'énerver, de stresser. Non, juste le calme.

Gustav était revenu et avait préparé un plateau repas pour Bill, l'amenant dans la chambre ; à peine eût-il franchit le pas de la porte qu'un sourire en coin se nicha sur ses lèvres. Il déposa le plateau sur la commode, aussi silencieusement que possible, ressortit sans un bruit et ferma doucement la porte dans le but de ne pas réveiller ses deux cadets qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre, adossés au mur, paisibles.

« Gustav, t'as pas vu Tom ? » lui lança Georg, inquiet, lorsqu'il revint dans le salon. « Ah, merde, je ne pensait pas m'endormir comme ça... ! »

« T'inquiète. » le rassura son vis-à-vis en souriant. « Il va bien. »

OoOoO

« Tom... ? » murmura une petite voix.

« Hm ? » répondit l'intéressé en ouvrant les yeux.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ? » souffla son vis-à-vis, l'inquiétude se lisant dans son ton.

« Bien sûr que non. » répliqua le guitariste avec assurance.

« Promis ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Bill sans lever la tête de l'épaule de son frère, mais en glissant une main hésitante dans la sienne.

« Promis. » sourit Tom en serrant les doigts sur ceux de son vis-à-vis. « Je ne lâcherais pas ta main, jamais... »

Le jeune chanteur esquissa un sourire, heureux, il frotta doucement sa tête contre la mâchoire de son jumeau, à la manière d'un chat. Le guitariste, lui, fut pris d'un fou-rire, s'attirant la curiosité de Bill :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nein, rien... » répondit-il, les épaules néanmoins secouées par un petit rire presque nerveux.

« Dis... ! » insista son frère.

« Nein. » sourit son vis-à-vis.

« Toooooooom... ! » grogna Bill en guise d'avertissement.

« Nein, c'est vraiment bête. » soupira ce dernier, toujours un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« Ben, dis-le, si c'est si bête. » grimaça le brun.

« Hm... Je me disais que le ''je ne lâcherais pas ta main, jamais'', c'était un peu surfait... » se rendit l'adolescent aux dreads.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » s'étonna le chanteur, légèrement anxieux.

« Ben, disons que c'était une image : j'aimerais bien me torcher tout seul quand je suis aux toilettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » rétorqua-t-il.

Bill écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire, accompagné de son jumeau. Ils en rirent jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, ayant du mal à retrouver leur calme. Ce ne fut qu'entre deux hoquets que le brun parvint à articuler :

« Effectivement, c'était très bête ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » se défendit Tom.

« Toi, t'as vraiment l'art de casser l'ambiance. »

Les deux adolescents se remirent à rire. Ça les détendait, ils riaient encore et encore, en ressentant un profond besoin après les jours qu'ils avaient passés. C'était un moment délicieux, toute leur complicité était revenue, ils pouvaient la sentir palpiter au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, aussi fortement que les battements de leurs cœurs. Bill se calma un peu et releva la tête, croisant le regard de son frère :

« Tom... »

« Ja ? »

« Tu sais... Je me sens mieux, maintenant... Je pense que... Que je peux sortir d'ici. J'en ai assez d'être enfermé. » déclara le brun.

Son jumeau parut pensif, hésitant. Bien sûr, Bill pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas confiance en lui après ce qu'il s'était passé, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre ; mais ce qu'il lisait sur le visage et dans le regard du guitariste était en réalité plutôt de l'inquiétude. Pouvait-il le laisser sortir ? Etait-il prêt ? Il ne répondit d'abord pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut une intervention de Gustav qui les tira de leur petit monde :

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Le grand air vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Vous n'avez qu'à sortir. »

Les deux adolescents le considérèrent un moment en silence avant de se lever et de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il n'avait eu à le dire qu'une seule et unique fois pour que les jumeaux se ruent dans la salle de bain.

« Je passe d'abord. »

« Dans tes rêves ! »

« Nein, dans tes cauchemars ! »

« C'est ça, oui ! »

« On prend la douche ensemble ? Ça ira plus vite. »

« Marché conclu ! Et gare à toi si tu prends toute l'eau chaude ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de bain, éparpillant leurs vêtements un peu partout à même le sol ; Tom s'engouffra le premier sous l'eau tiède, soupirant de bien être. C'était un liquide bienfaisant, dénouant chacun des nœuds musculaires de son corps, le détendant énormément, il avait l'impression que les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient glissaient comme l'eau sur sa peau. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut que ça faisait un moment qu'il était sous le jet d'eau : il en avait complètement oublié son frère ; se retournant, il constata que son vis-à-vis n'était toujours pas rentré dans la baignoire-jacuzzi dont ils pouvaient bénéficier pendant leur mois de vacances. Haussant un sourcil, il lui posa une question muette du regard à laquelle Bill répondit en détournant les yeux :

« Tu... Tu veux bien qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble... ? Vraiment ? »

Tom n'aurait probablement pas compris la question si la main de son jumeau n'avait attiré son attention : elle enserrait l'intérieur de son bras, au niveau du coude, là où, quelques jours plutôt, on discernait les traces de seringue. Le guitariste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la question et finit par tendre la main dans la direction de son leader et frangin :

« Allez, viens. Tu vas pas rester debout et à poil au milieu de la salle de bain en me regardant me laver, quand même. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire mi-gêné mi-amusé et enjamba le rebord de la baignoire. Il posa la main sur l'épaule du guitariste, le tirant légèrement en arrière, lui signifiant d'un signe de la tête qu'il désirait passer sous l'eau ; Tom ne broncha pas et se décala, empoignant le gel douche et commençant à en induire la fleur de douche. Son regard retourna sur son frère, inquiet, Bill ne s'était pas décrispé depuis qu'il avait hésité à pénétrer dans la baignoire, il semblait vouloir absolument lui cacher son bras... Avait-il honte de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Le châtain hésita quelques instants avant de s'approcher et d'appliquer la fleur de douche dans le dos de son jumeau, le faisant sursauter ; les mouvements circulaires sur son omoplate le calmèrent un peu. Tom le lavait. Le jeune chanteur décida de se laisser faire, appréciant le contact du nylon sur la peau de son dos, ses fines caresses, il pencha légèrement la tête en avant pour faciliter les choses à son frère. Il frissonnait presque à ce contact, c'était très agréable, pourtant... Il y avait quelque chose qui obstruait sa gorge, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer. Il hésita, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait envie de dire, puis murmura :

« Tom... ? »

« Ja ? »

« Danke für alles. (14) »

« Warum ? (13) » s'étonna le guitariste.

« Pour... Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Pour tout... Ce que tu as supporté pour moi et... » balbutia Bill en baissant toujours un peu plus la tête.

« Doof. (15) » souffla Tom.

Le chanteur serra les dents, une furieuse envie de pleurer lui sautant à la gorge, mais il sursauta en sentant un contact doux et chaud contre sa nuque. Son frère venait d'apposer ses lèvres juste à l'endroit où se trouvait son tatouage. Bill ne bougea pas, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste : ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel, c'était son frère, mais en même temps... Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il pouvait sentir un net contraste entre les lèvres tièdes de Tom et son piercing froid, c'était déroutant, mais cela ravivait également cette sensation électrique qui lui descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le guitariste se recula permettant à son leader de se retourner, il lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné et murmura :

« Ich bin du und du bist ich... (16)»

Ces paroles avaient été prononcées sur le ton de l'excuse, comme s'il regrettait son geste ; il lui tendit la fleur de douche et en prit une autre qu'il induisit elle aussi de gel douche, commençant à se laver. Bill se retourna finalement face au mur, ne prononçant pas un mot, ne demandant rien, serrant simplement la fleur de douche contre lui ; il avait l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres de son frère contre sa nuque, aussi présentes que quelques secondes auparavant... Pourquoi... ?

''_C'est parce que je t'aime, Bill. Tu es ma moitié. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu ne pleures plus, tu sais ? Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai si ça pouvait te rendre le sourire. Je t'aime vraiment et je voudrais te voir heureux. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne crie pas, que je ne te frappe pas... Parce que je me haïrais de te faire souffrir...''_

Ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire. Aussi fraîches que s'il venait de les prononcer. Aurait-il fait cela parce que... ? Non, ce n'était pas envisageable : ils étaient frères, jumeaux qui plus était ; il se faisait des idées, c'était sûr. Mais alors ce baiser... ? Ce fut dans une atmosphère presque pesante que les deux garçons achevèrent de prendre leur douche et partirent s'habiller. Bill ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose, s'habillant presque machinalement ; Tom l'avait embrassé sur la nuque. C'était la seule information compréhensible qui parvenait à circuler dans son esprit.

« Bill... ? »

L'intéressé sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son jumeau. L'air gêné de ce dernier céda sa place à un sourire amusé puis à un gloussement presque moqueur, le jeune chanteur ne comprenait pas trop, mais son vis-à-vis s'empressa d'éclairer sa lanterne :

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous à essayer de foutre ton jean à l'envers ? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et baissa la tête pour constater qu'il était effectivement en train d'enfiler son pantalon à l'envers ; peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il luttait avec depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Le rire de son frère le détendit néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'il se joigne à lui, il remit correctement son jean et ils sortirent.

Tom avait remis son bandeau et sa casquette. Il ne changeait décidément pas ses habitudes. Les deux garçons allèrent déjeuner au réfectoire du village et décidèrent de faire le tour de la propriété. Elle était immense et ils s'extasiaient presque sur tout ce qu'ils voyaient : les terrains de tennis, celui de foot, le mini-golf, la piscine... Tout était surdimensionné. Et bien sûr, cela aurait été du gâchis de ne pas en profiter : les jumeaux se ruèrent sur les différentes activités que proposait le village de vacances, jouant et riant autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Regarde ! Le terrain de basket est désert ! On se fait une partie ? » demanda Tom, enthousiaste.

Bill acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et fit la course avec son frère pour voir lequel serait le plus rapide à arriver au charriot où se trouvaient les ballons ; il parvint à distancer son vis-à-vis de peu et s'empara d'une balle :

« Je... Pff... Commence ! »

A peine eût-il prononcé ces mots que les deux adolescents se ruèrent sur le terrain et se firent une partie. Ils se connaissaient l'un et l'autre sur le bout des doigts, il était donc difficile d'attaquer sans risquer de perdre la balle ; le jeune chanteur crut à un moment pouvoir marquer mais son jumeau lui déroba le ballon de justesse et contre-attaqua. Bill grogna et tenta de se réapproprier la balle, courant à la suite de Tom ; mais alors qu'il courait, il s'aperçut que ses jambes ne réagissaient pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu, son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses poumons peinaient à se remplir d'air. Il tenta de ralentir un peu mais il sentit tout à coup ses jambes se dérober sous lui, le monde basculer en s'obscurcissant, une voix appeler son nom.

« Bill ! BILL ! »

Le guitariste arriva à la hauteur de son frère et se laissa tomber à genoux. Le brun était inconscient, sa tête pendit dans le vide lorsque Tom tenta de le redresser ; paniqué, l'adolescent aux dreads retira sa casquette et s'en servit pour faire de l'air à son vis-à-vis :

« Bill ! Répond-moi ! Bill ! »

Mais l'intéressé restait sourd à ses appels, les yeux fermés. N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, il parvint tant bien que mal à le hisser sur son dos, passant les jambes de son jumeau de chaque côté de sa taille, les soutenant de ses bras ; il se mit à marcher, priant pour que les bras de Bill ne glissent pas de ses épaules. Leur chalet était loin, mais Bill n'était pas lourd, il pouvait le faire, il fallait tout simplement s'arrêter pour le remettre correctement sur son dos. Il croisa plusieurs fois des gens, des vacanciers à en juger leur accoutrement, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sembla faire attention à lui.

« Scheiβe... ! » pesta le guitariste. « Est-ce que j'ai vraiment la tête d'un gars qui ramène son pote bourré... ? Surtout à quatre heures de l'aprèm ! »

Il continua à grommeler contre tous ces gens stupides et complètement fêlés du bulbe, plus stupides que des méduses qui avaient au moins le mérite d'avoir soixante-neuf points de QI. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il marqua une pose, s'arrêtant quelques secondes en s'appuyant contre un lampadaire, le souffle court. Il n'était plus très loin...

« Tom... ? » marmonna une voix contre son épaule.

« Bill ? Bill, wie geht's ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt l'adolescent.

« Huh... Ouais... Juste un vertige... » articula-t-il.

« Bon, je te ramène au chalet. On est presqu'arrivés. » lui annonça son frère.

« Ah... » Bill ouvrit soudainement les yeux. « Ah, Tom, c'est bon, je me sens mieux. Tu peux me lâcher... ! »

« Eh ! Arrête de bouger ! » protesta le guitariste. « C'est déjà pas facile de te porter, alors mets-y un peu du tien et... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sentant quelque chose contre ses reins. Il en oublia tout le reste et lâcha subitement Bill qui tomba à la renverse ; le brun dissimula tant bien que mal, dans un geste vif et à la fois maladroit, la bosse qui se formait au niveau de son entrejambe. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Ils étaient frères ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom le portait sur son dos, ils le faisaient souvent quand ils étaient petits. Alors quoi ? De son côté, le châtain avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade, fixant inlassablement ses pieds. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils si gênés en la présence l'un de l'autre ? Se pourrait-il que... ? Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, non ! Ils étaient frères ! Jumeaux ! C'était impossible !

« Bon, si tu peux marcher... Je pars devant. »

Sur ces quelques mots, Tom partit presqu'en courant en direction du chalet, plantant là son frère qui se releva, avisant des toilettes publiques pour se cacher le temps que son corps se calme. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Tom était son frère ! Pas étonnant qu'il l'ait choqué avec ça ! Bon, certes, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais il ne fallait pas en faire toute une histoire ! C'était de l'amour fraternel ! C'était de ça dont parlait Tom ! A quoi pensait-il donc pour réagir de la sorte ? Il patienta un bon moment avant d'envisager de sortir pour prendre le chemin du chalet. A son arrivée, il apprit que le jeune guitariste était passé en coup de vent devant Georg et Gustav et s'était enfermé dans la chambre.

« Vous vous êtes engueulés ? » hasarda le bassiste.

Le regard noir qu'il essuya en réponse à sa question l'abstint d'en poser d'autres. Bill traversa le chalet et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre ; il allait frapper lorsqu'il retint son geste : et qu'est-ce qu'il dirait à son jumeau ? Qu'il s'excusait d'avoir bandé contre son dos ? Non, ce n'était pas convenable... ! Il demeura donc là, debout devant cette porte, le poing tremblant. Que pouvait-il dire... ?

**OoOoO**

Les jours se succédèrent, les uns à la suite des autres. Tom évitait clairement de rester seul avec Bill, quant à ce dernier, il avait encore des vertiges et des vomissements, mais ils étaient de moins en moins préoccupants, au plus grand soulagement de tous. Les jumeaux ne parlèrent plus de l'incident, ne pouvant jamais être seuls dans la même pièce : le guitariste trouvait toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à faire, quelqu'un avec qui parler, etc... A un tel point que son leader et frère n'essaya même plus de lui adresser la parole à ce sujet, se contentant de discuter avec lui de sujets banals en compagnie du reste du groupe. Une semaine et demie s'écoula de la sorte, ne dissipant pas le malaise qu'il y avait entre les deux adolescents ; mais Bill redoutait le jour du départ : chez eux, ils seraient amenés à se croiser très souvent et à ce rythme-là, il allait en devenir complètement dingue.

Car, au fond, il s'en rendait lentement compte : il se sentait trahi par ce frère qui lui avait promis de ne jamais lui lâcher la main, de ne jamais le laisser. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui en vouloir ; son absence laissait un trop grand vide pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer éternellement. Et faire semblant de se côtoyer était le plus grand des supplices. Il avait toujours veillé sur lui de loin, même inconsciemment, et il s'en rendait compte, il avait toujours eu un sentiment d'anxiété dès que Tom disparaissait de sa vue ; il n'aimait pas s'écarter trop de lui, que ça soit pendant qu'ils signaient des autographes, pendant une interview ou sur scène. Il cherchait constamment à rester proche de lui. Et à présent... C'était tout l'inverse de ce pour quoi il avait toujours vécu qui était en train d'arriver ; la distance qui s'était instaurée entre eux lui faisait un mal de chien, revivre mille fois son piercing à la langue aurait été moins éprouvant. C'était comme essayer de tirer sur un cheveu, il n'avait qu'une crainte : qu'il casse. Combien de fois avait-il dressé cet argument de lien de sang pour contrer ses pensées qu'il jugeait malsaines ? Combien de fois avait-il essayé de s'intéresser aux filles qui traînaient dans le village ? Mais rien n'y faisait, il y pensait constamment.

« T'en penses quoi, Bill ? » entendit-il dire.

« Hein ? Pardon ? » se réveilla l'intéressé.

« Tu pourrais écouter quand on te cause. » soupira Georg, agacé. « On dirait que tu te sens pas concerné. »

« Je disais que si vous vouliez, ce soir, vous pourriez jouer dans la discothèque. » reprit le manager. « J'ai discuté avec le patron et il n'a émis aucune objection contre un petit concert. Alors ? »

« Pas de problème pour moi ! » répondit le bassiste.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » acquiesça calmement Gustav.

« Si vous y allez, je vous suis. » rétorqua Tom.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Bill, excepté celui de son frère qui semblait très absorbé par une feuille posée sur la table du salon. Ils attendaient sa réponse. Il inspira profondément et murmura :

« Je suis partant. »

C'en fut donc décidé ainsi. Ils se rendirent à la discothèque dans l'après-midi pour faire tous les réglages, sons et lumières, qui s'imposaient. Ils firent quelques pauses pour manger et boire, histoire de souffler un peu, et se remettaient au travail. La scène n'apporta rien de bon pour Bill qui commençait à se maudire d'avoir accepté : presqu'inconsciemment, il se rapprochait toujours un peu de son frère et se faisait violence pour repartir dans l'autre sens dès qu'il s'en rendait compte, tout ça en ayant l'air le plus normal possible.

Le soir tomba rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût du chanteur qui ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à faire de la scène dans ces conditions : c'était comme demander à un équilibriste peu sûr de lui de faire son numéro sans filet.

« Je sors prendre l'air. » déclara Tom.

C'était l'occasion. L'occasion ou jamais de mettre les choses au clair. De mettre fin à ce fichu calvaire dans lequel ils s'étaient embourbés. Bill décida donc de le suivre et sortit de la boîte, le vent était un peu plus frais que dans la journée, ce qui n'était pas désagréable ; il chercha du regard où se trouvait son jumeau et l'aperçut, appuyé contre le grillage qui donnait sur les terrains de sport. Il lui tournait le dos...

« Tom. » appela-t-il en se rapprochant.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être son frère pour savoir que le guitariste s'était crispé à son nom, ce dernier ne bougea d'ailleurs pas, laissant son vis-à-vis s'approcher davantage. Le chanteur s'immobilisa à environ deux mètres de lui avant de lancer :

« Tom. Ça suffit. J'en ai assez et ça a suffisamment duré. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant ! »

« C'est pas possible. »

Bill fut estomaqué par la réponse : pas possible ? Comment était-ce possible ? Tom... Dirait ce genre de choses ? Il crut à un moment que le temps s'était arrêté et que ses jambes allaient le trahir. Mais il se força à garder la tête haute et se lança :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça n'est pas possible, c'est tout. » répliqua à nouveau le guitariste.

« Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas possible ? » s'énerva son vis-à-vis.

Cette fois, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il soupira profondément et commença à se détourner lorsque quelque chose attira son regard : Tom avait posé son front contre le grillage et ses épaules étaient légèrement secouées... Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Bill s'avança, l'attrapa par le bras et le força à le regarder. Il regretta bien vite ce geste, le visage de son jumeau luttant pour essayer vainement de retenir des larmes lui apparut ; il en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant d'arriver à murmurer :

« Tom... ? »

« Schuldi... » gémit l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, baissant la tête. « Schuldi... »

« Pou-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » souffla le brun, ne comprenant plus.

« J'ai... J'ai vraiment essayé... » répondit le guitariste, la voix commençant à se briser à cause de ses larmes. « Je te jure... ! J'ai essayé... »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » la panique commençait à envahir Bill.

« Je... Je sais que... Que ce n'est pas possible. Parce qu'on est frères... Jumeaux même... Qu'on a le même sang... Et qu'on est des mecs... Et tout ça... » pleura l'adolescent. « J'ai essayé de m'écarter. De faire taire tout ça mais... Je peux pas... »

« Tom... » souffla son jumeau.

« Je t'aime, Bill... ! Je t'aime à en crever ! » avoua l'intéressé en fondant en larmes.

Les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquillèrent. Il demeura interdit quelques instants avant de réussir à prendre Tom dans ses bras et à le serrer fortement contre lui ; l'adolescent se laissa faire, comme si toute force l'avait abandonné, il n'arrivait qu'à articuler ces mêmes mots :

« Schuldi, Bill... Schuldi... Mais j'avais trop mal... ! Schuldi... ! »

« Shhht... » souffla son frère en le berçant doucement. « Ne pleure pas. Tout va bien. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de ''mais'', Tom. » le coupa-t-il. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, d'accord ? »

Prononçant ces mots, il écarta un peu le guitariste pour le regarder dans les yeux, posant son front contre le sien.

« Tout va bien, ok ? »

Le châtain hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il était adorable. Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'eût Bill avant d'être mû par une impulsion soudaine, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et scellant les lèvres de son vis-à-vis des siennes. Tom écarquilla les yeux, trop surpris pour tenter quoique ce soit, ce fut le brun qui mit fin à ce baiser en s'écartant, retirant son portable braillard de sa poche.

« Hallo ? »

/Bill ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On va commencer /

« Ah, désolé, Georg. On arrive. » il raccrocha et murmura. « Faut y aller. »

Sur ces quelques mots, les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la boîte qui s'était remplie de monde. Le jeune guitariste était troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il monta tout de même sur scène en passant sa guitare par-dessus son épaule ; il chassa du mieux qu'il put toutes ses pensées, essayant de se concentrer sur ses cordes.

« Guten Abend. (17) » salua Bill dans son micro, ce qui déclencha déjà quelques réactions dans le public. « Nous sommes les Tokio Hotel et nous allons vous interpréter ''Jung und nicht mehr jugendfrei'' (Jeunes et même plus libres). »

Pourquoi pas ? Ils la connaissaient tous par cœur. Gustav commença par un coup de baguettes sonore, Tom enchaîna en faisant danser ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare, bientôt rejoint par la basse de George et la batterie dans un rythme entraînant. Bill vint alors caller son chant sur la mélodie, hypnotisant l'assemblée par sa présence, sa voix et sa façon de se mouvoir :

_Ihr steht immer pünktlich auf / (Vous vous réveillez toujours pile à l'heure)_

_Und verpennt was bei uns geht / (Et loupez ce qui se passe chez nous)_

_Ich seht was was du nicht siehst / (Je vois quelque chose que tu ne vois pas)_

_Guck mal was auf unseren Jacken steht / (Regarde ce qu'il y a d'écris sur nos blousons)_

'_tschuldigung du steht im weg / (S'cuse – t'es dans le chemin)_

_Und wir müssen hier vorbei / (Et nous devons passer par là)_

Tout était comme d'habitude, ces cris dans la salle qui accompagnaient la musique, les gens qui tapaient dans leurs mains, le chant des connaisseurs qui se mêlait à la chanson. Tom s'amusait à faire courir ses doigts le long des cordes, mais son regard revenait malgré lui vers son frère. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, Bill posa les yeux sur lui, le sourire aux lèvres ; le guitariste ne parvint pas à en détacher le regard, comme happé par ces yeux noisette. Tout à coup, l'assemblée n'existait plus, seule la voix de son jumeau lui parvint, claire et douce, chaleureuse :

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Tut mir Leid ich weiβ wir solln nicht / (Je suis désolé, je sais que nous ne devons pas)_

_Doch wir fangen schon mal zu leben an /(Mais nous commençons à vivre quand même)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Eure Rechnung ist mit uns nicht aufgegangen / (Votre note n'est pas finie avec nous)_

_Wir fangen schon mal an zu leben / (Nous commençons déjà à vivre)_

Une drôle d'impression s'installa en lui. C'était... Comme si son frère avait chanté pour lui, comme s'il s'était adressé à lui dans ses paroles. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il lui avait destiné ce passage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils jouaient cette musique mais jamais Tom ne s'était senti aussi concerné par les paroles qu'en cet instant. C'était comme un de ces moments hors du temps où l'on pouvait se noyer sans retenue. Mais ses doigts ne cessèrent pas pour autant de jouer et Bill se retourna vers le public.

_Ihr guckt immer gerade aus / (Vous regardez toujours tout droit)_

_Habt uns nicht kommen sehn / (Vous ne nous avez même pas vus arriver)_

_Hallo ihr habt'n Problem / (Coucou vous avez un problème)_

_Weil wir das Kommando übernehmen / (Parce que c'est nous qui prenons les reines)_

'_tschuldigung du stehst im weg / (S'cuse – t'es dans le chemin)_

_Und wir müssen hier vorbei / (Et nous devons passer par là)_

Le regard du chanteur se reposa sur son jumeau, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Tom hocha la tête, comprenant le message et s'avança jusqu'à un micro à pied qui se trouvait à un mètre de lui. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard complice, prirent leur souffle et se lancèrent, leurs voix se mariant parfaitement l'une avec l'autre :

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Tut mir Leid ich weiβ wir solln nicht / (Je suis désolé, je sais que nous ne devons pas)_

_Doch wir fangen schon mal zu leben an / (Mais nous commençons à vivre quand même)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Eure Rechnung ist mit uns nicht aufgegangen / (Votre note n'est pas finie avec nous)_

_Wir fangen schon mal an zu leben / (Nous commençons déjà à vivre)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Jung und nicht mehr / (Jeunes et même plus)_

_Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Jung und nicht mehr / (Jeunes et même plus)_

_Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / __(Jeunes et même plus libres)_

Puis il s'écarta, laissant son jumeau reprendre sa chanson ; lui, il continuait à gratter sa guitare, la faisant chanter en réalité pour une seule personne ce soir-là. Bill agrippa le micro et poursuivit, seul, dodelinant de la tête en faisant danser le pied de micro autour de lui de sa main droite :

_Wir sind immer was ihr grad nicht braucht / (Nous sommes toujours ce dont vous n'avez pas besoin)_

_Das ist traurig / (C'est triste)_

_Aber mittlerweile scheiβ ich drauf / (Mais maintenant je chies dessus (je m'en fous))_

Une nouvelle fois, Bill se tourna vers son jumeau, l'invitant d'un regard à l'accompagner ; et une nouvelle fois, Tom s'avança vers le micro. Ils semblaient en symbiose, comme si leurs voix avaient été faites pour se compléter. La chanson semblait avoir été faite dans le but de réunir leurs deux chants, légèrement différents, la voix de Tom étant à peine plus grave et celle de son vis-à-vis un peu plus forte. Le public en était enchanté et les deux autres musiciens souriaient à cette réconciliation.

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Tut mir Leid ich weiβ wir solln nicht / (Je suis désolé, je sais que nous ne devons pas)_

_Doch wir fangen schon mal zu leben an / (Mais nous commençons à vivre quand même)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Eure Rechnung ist mit uns nicht aufgegangen / (Votre note n'est pas finie avec nous)_

_Wir fangen schon mal an zu leben / (Nous commençons déjà à vivre)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Jung und nicht mehr / (Jeunes et même plus)_

_Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Jung und nicht mehr / (Jeunes et même plus)_

_Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Jung und nicht mehr / (Jeunes et même plus)_

_Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Wir sind jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Nous sommes jeunes et même plus libres)_

_Jung und nicht mehr / (Jeunes et même plus)_

_Jung und nicht mehr Jugendfrei / (Jeunes et même plus libres)_

La musique mourut et céda sa place à un orage d'applaudissement. Le jeune chanteur lança un coup d'œil en direction de son jumeau, celui-ci le lui rendit, les deux garçons se souriant l'un à l'autre. Bill tendit la main vers son frère qui vint le rejoindre en quelques enjambées et ils s'inclinèrent devant la foule, bientôt rejoints par Georg et Gustav. Ils quittèrent l'estrade sous les applaudissements, essoufflés, transpirants ; ce n'était pas leur première scène, loin de là, mais ils avaient l'impression de renaître. Du moins, c'était le cas des jumeaux qui sortirent de l'endroit, Bill volant un chaste baiser à son vis-à-vis sous le regard des deux autres membres du groupe.

« T'as vu... ? » souffla Georg.

« Hu-hum. » acquiesça simplement le batteur en rangeant son instrument.

« J'aurais jamais cru... T'étais au courant ? » lança son interlocuteur.

« Non, ça doit être récent vu leur comportement des derniers jours. » répondit Gustav.

« Mais... C'est moi ou ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ? » s'étonna le bassiste.

« Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerait. » répliqua son vis-à-vis en rangeant sa grosse caisse comme il le pouvait.

« Ben... Ils sont frères ! Jumeaux, qui plus est ! » lui souligna Georg.

« Ah... Et alors ? » soupira Gustav en fermant l'étui.

« Et alors ? C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? » son colocataire de chalet ne semblait visiblement pas en revenir.

« Ben... Ouais. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. S'ils sont tous les deux d'accord, je ne vois pas où est le problème. » rétorqua le batteur en haussant les épaules.

« Mais on parle pas de simples homos, ils sont frères ! » insista son vis-à-vis.

« Georg... Tu aimes bien Bill, non ? »

« Heu, ben, oui... »

« Et Tom ? »

« Aussi. »

« Le fait qu'ils soient maqués ensembles change tout pour toi ? Tu vas les détester ? » enchaîna Gustav en ramassant ses cymbales ride et crash.

« Bien sûr que non ! » se défendit le bassiste.

« Alors la question ne se pose pas. » trancha le batteur.

« Gustav... C'est même plus de l'ouverture d'esprit à ce niveau-là, c'est un truc à ciel ouvert, ton crâne. » lui fit remarquer son aîné.

« Georg... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est leurs culs, pas le tien. »

Cette simple réplique mit fin à la conversation, le bassiste allant aider son cadet à porter son instrument jusqu'au chalet. De leur côté, les jumeaux rentraient main dans la main dans le leur ; Tom s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser contre la mâchoire de son frère et le lâcha, s'éloignant vers le couloir.

« Eh, Tom ! » l'interpella son jumeau.

« Was ? » la tête du guitariste réapparut.

« Ça te dit un bain de minuit ? » proposa Bill en désignant la piscine du salon.

Son vis-à-vis parut sceptique pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire : pourquoi pas ? Cela pouvait être amusant. Et puis, ils avaient passés tellement de temps à s'éviter qu'ils n'avaient même pas profité de leur piscine d'intérieur. Il allait repartir lorsque le chanteur l'arrêta :

« Où tu vas ? »

« Chercher mon maillot. » répondit Tom comme si cela coulait de source.

« Boh, on s'en fout du maillot, on est que tous les deux. » répliqua Bill.

Son frère soupira en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air résigné et revint sur ses pas. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements qu'il jeta ci et là sur le canapé, il se glissa dans l'eau, elle était bonne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Le brun s'y glissa à sa suite, frissonnant au contact de l'eau ; puis son regard se posa sur son vis-à-vis. Tom lui rendit son regard, aussi bien intrigué qu'amusé ; et, tout doucement, Bill s'approcha, comme un fauve ayant repéré une proie. Son jumeau esquissa un sourire à ce manège et recula lentement.

La piscine n'était pas très profonde, ils pouvaient s'y tenir debout, accoudés au bord, sans problème. Tom s'y était adossé, l'eau lui arrivant au niveau des pectoraux ; Bill était là, contre lui, le visage à présent noyé dans son cou, ses lèvres goûtant à la douceur de la peau de sa gorge, procurant à son vis-à-vis des frissons sans égal. Ses mains caressaient ses flancs, flattaient les courbes fines de son torse, chatouillaient ses tétons qui se durcissaient peu à peu, effleuraient amoureusement ce corps parfait à ses yeux ; Tom ne parvenait pas à retenir quelques soupirs de franchir ses lèvres, communiquant à son jumeau le bien-être qu'il ressentait. Le jeune chanteur descendit légèrement, embrassant la gorge de son compagnon, juste sous la courbe de sa mâchoire ; sa main glissa lentement des flancs de Tom vers ses cuisses, en caressant l'intérieur avec douceur alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore, sa main remonta un peu, allant caresser cette partie si sensible de l'anatomie de son vis-à-vis.

Tom eût presque un hoquet à ce contact, laissant sa tête basculer légèrement en arrière, offrant ainsi sa gorge à Bill, ce dernier ne se privant pas pour la couvrir de baisers et d'attentions, laissant, à l'endroit le plus sensible de son cou, une petite marque rougeâtre. Les soupirs de son compagnon étaient une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, l'excitant chaque fois un peu plus, chaque intonation le happant davantage ; le jeune guitariste vint alors de lui-même chercher ses lèvres.

« Bill... » gémit-il avant de l'embrasser.

L'intéressé répondit à ce baiser, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres et caressant celles de son frère, forçant le passage. Tom ne protesta pas, goûtant à ces caresses, jouant avec cette langue, répondant à son jeu taquin ; il enlaça le cou de son jumeau de ses bras, approfondissant ce baiser qui devenait à chaque instant plus passionné. Leurs corps étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, chaque mouvement, frottement, les faisaient tous deux frissonner. Bill, transporté par cette sensation de plaisir encore à peine consommé, accentua les caresses de sa main sur la virilité de son frère, lui arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement des plus attrayants et des plus sensuels. Un sourire étira les lèvres du chanteur, son regard luisant d'envie et de désir ; il s'aventura près de l'oreille de son compagnon, lui mordillant le lobe pour s'amuser, puis il descendit le long de cette peau douce et chaude, déposant dans son cou des baisers brûlants.

Tom se mordilla la lèvre, tentant tant bien que mal de se retenir de gémir, mais le simple souffle de Bill sur sa clavicule le faisait frissonner et ses caresses et attentions lui faisaient perdre la tête. Son jumeau s'en amusait, il entama un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre de son compagnon, son autre main suivant amoureusement la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant la chute de son dos, descendant le long de ses courbes fines. Le guitariste se redressa légèrement en sentant les doigts de son vis-à-vis effleurer l'entrée de son intimité, caressant la peau, appuyant légèrement sur cette petite porte ; Bill laissa son frère poser la tête sur son épaule, embrassant son cou, sa nuque. Tom avait les joues empourprées, le souffle court, gémissait sous ses attentions... Il était magnifique. Le brun pressa un peu plus ses doigts contre l'intimité de son compagnon, lui arrachant une plainte hachée à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le soupir ; il était dur de se contrôler, il le voulait, il le désirait de tout son être, il le voulait pour lui, pour lui seul.

Sentant que la peau sous ses doigts n'était plus aussi ferme, il hésita, se demandant intérieurement si son jumeau était vraiment prêt à ça ; il en avait envie, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait pas forcer sa moitié, il désirait un consentement mutuel. Se rapprochant de son oreille, baiser par baiser, il murmura :

« Tom... Tu veux continuer... ? »

L'intéressé sembla hésiter, comme s'il avait cessé de respirer. Puis il porta les mains au torse de son vis-à-vis et le repoussa doucement, l'écartant de lui ; Bill n'émit aucune protestation, comprenant que c'était quelque chose de difficile à accepter, surtout à faire dès le premier soir de leur relation, il allait peut-être un peu trop vite au goût de son compagnon et...

« Tu me laisserais en plan après m'avoir chauffé ? » grogna le châtain, le regard un peu fuyant et les joues embrasées.

Le chanteur en resta sans voix, presque bouche bée : ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait. Tom ne le regardait pas, il semblait gêné, se tournant doucement pour se retrouver face au bord contre lequel il posa ses mains ; ses épaules tremblaient légèrement, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans avoir rien dit, puis Bill entendit un chuchotement qui lui sembla à peine audible :

« Va... Vas-y doucement... Ok... ? »

Le brun considéra quelques secondes son vis-à-vis. Il n'avait jamais réellement perçu leur légère différence de taille, pourtant, à cet instant précis, le guitariste lui apparaissait terriblement petit et vulnérable ; il hésita et s'avança finalement, passant ses bras autour de la fine taille de son frère et souffla :

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu sais... Je ne vais pas t'obliger. J'attendrais si tu n'es pas prêt... »

« Bill... S'il te plaît... Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter... » le supplia son jumeau, le torse contre ses mains, complètement appuyé au bord de la piscine.

L'intéressé acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête, sa main redescendant jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son compagnon pour reprendre ses caresses où il les avait interrompues. Il sentit le dos de Tom se presser un peu plus contre son torse, ce léger mouvement rapprochant davantage leur corps et touchant par là même le point le plus sensible de son anatomie ; Bill déglutit, se faisant violence pour ne pas céder à la tentation de prendre son vis-à-vis purement et simplement. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, ni le blesser, il voulait qu'il éprouve du plaisir, qu'il gémisse sous ses caresses, qu'il lui en demande davantage. Il le serra contre lui, poursuivant ses attentions, embrassant cette nuque offerte ; il serra les dents, sentant sa propre virilité gorgée de désir devenir douloureuse de trop attendre. Il devait patienter. Cette phrase martelait son esprit alors que les gémissements de Tom lui donnaient désespérément envie d'entrer en lui, de le faire gémir encore plus.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, juste entre la tête et l'épaule droite. Il souffla un mot d'excuse, n'arrivant plus à attendre ; il promit de faire son possible pour être doux. Tom serra poings et dents lorsqu'il le sentit entrer en lui ; Bill respectait ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas brusque mais... Le guitariste faisait son possible pour essayer d'être détendu, sachant que s'il se crispait, il aurait réellement mal. Son compagnon semblait d'une patience infinie, s'insinuant en lui avec lenteur ; Tom sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il ne voulait pas pleurer, parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas ''mal''. C'était une sensation très étrange. A la fois douloureuse et enivrante. Bill, lui, se mordait la lèvre pour lutter contre cette envie d'aller plus vite, la chaleur presque brûlante qui enrobait peu à peu son membre l'arrachant presque sans pitié à la réalité ; mais il avait promis qu'il serait doux, qu'il irait doucement, il l'avait promis et ne voulait pas contredire ses paroles.

Il eût un hoquet, ayant du mal à respirer normalement, qui n'échappa pas au châtain. Troublé, Tom retira l'une de ses mains du bord et leva le bras, la portant à la chevelure de son frère dans laquelle elle alla se noyer. Bill frissonna à ce contact et entreprit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, de faire un suçon à son vis-à-vis. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui, le jeune chanteur arrêta son mouvement, laissant au guitariste le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion et se permettant également de reprendre son souffle. Il en profita pour détailler son frère, son épaule fine, sa gorge douce, ses belles courbes ; ce corps presque haletant sous le sien attirait sa convoitise. Lorsque Tom releva légèrement la tête, Bill entreprit de se retirer doucement, petit à petit, sans sortir complètement de cette chambre intime et brûlante, pour finalement le pénétrer une nouvelle fois, sans brusquerie.

Ce n'était pas des plus habituels, mais le châtain parvint tout de même, au bout de plusieurs allées et venues, à se faire à cette présence. La douleur s'atténuait un peu sans pour autant disparaître : en réalité, ce n'était pas elle qui diminuait ou son corps qui s'habituait, c'était cette sensation enivrante qui prenait le dessus. Cette sensation qui lui réchauffait les entrailles et le bas-ventre. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus forts, rythmés par les mouvements de bassin de son frère. Tous ses sens semblaient à la fois engourdis et à fleur de peau, le souffle de Bill qu'il pouvait sentir dans son coup attisait son excitation, ses caresses décuplaient ses frissons, comme si de l'électricité parcourait son corps ; il avait la sensation que chaque avancée en lui se répercutait dans tout son être, lui arrachant des plaintes de plaisir. Son jumeau, lui, se sentait perdre pied, cet étroit fourreau glissant sur sa virilité, il prononçait le nom de son vis-à-vis entre deux gémissements. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent réellement compte, le rythme des allées et venues du brun s'était accéléré, les noyant tous deux dans un tourbillon d'extase.

« Aaah... ! Je... Je vais... ! » gémit Tom, sentant le paroxysme de son plaisir approcher.

« Dis mon nom, Tom... » murmura son compagnon à son oreille. « Dis-le. »

N'y tenant plus, le guitariste se libéra dans un cri, un cri où figurait le prénom de son frère. Bill ne mit que quelques instants à peine à le suivre, serrant fortement son jumeau contre lui, dans un ultime sursaut. Les deux adolescents, haletants, reprenaient tant bien que mal leur souffle, leurs respirations brisant le silence qui régnait autour d'eux ; blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se sentaient bien, le chanteur se retira de son vis-à-vis, déposant un baiser sur sa pommette qui avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine depuis le jour de la bagarre. Tom laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, amusant son frère :

« Fatigué ? »

« Je vais te tuer. » le prévint le châtain, en essayant, malgré son état, d'avoir l'air menaçant.

« Héhé, j'aimerais voir ça. » ricana Bill.

« Tu verras... Je t'aurais. » grommela le guitariste.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune chanteur qui alla chercher celles de son compagnon, l'embrassant tendrement, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Le châtain ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Ils partageaient tous deux un sentiment de plénitude, plus complet que jamais auparavant.

« Bill... »

« Ja ? »

« T'as couché avec combien de filles pour être aussi doué ? »

La question surprit l'intéressé : à quoi pensait son frère ? Mais de toute évidence, le ton qu'il avait employé laissait transparaître de la jalousie. Il esquissa un sourire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son jumeau :

« Tu es ma première fois. »

« Menteur. » répliqua Tom d'un air boudeur, les bras croisés.

« Je te jure. » insista Bill.

« Hm... »

Le brun soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette scène de ménage à présent ? Il vola un chaste baiser à son vis-à-vis et murmura :

« Ich liebe dich, Tom. »

Le guitariste posa ses yeux sur son frère, comme s'il sondait la véracité de ses dires. Mais il le savait lui aussi : ils n'avaient jamais dit ''je t'aime'' à qui que ce soit d'autre. Un sourire étira finalement les lèvres du châtain et il souffla :

« Ich auch. (18) »

« On va prendre une douche ? » proposa Bill, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« T'es increvable... » grogna Tom en se rétractant contre le bord de la piscine.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! » s'exclama le chanteur en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'était une proposition tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent. »

« Et je suis le pape. »

Sur ce, le guitariste sortit de la piscine, prit une serviette posée sur le canapé et tira la langue à son jumeau :

« Je vais prendre ma douche en premier, t'as qu'à mettre le nettoyage de la piscine en route. Je me baigne plus dedans sinon. »

« T'es vache... » soupira Bill en sortant à son tour, se parant d'une serviette et enclenchant ledit nettoyage en appuyant sur un bouton.

« C'est parce que je t'adore. » sourit Tom.

« Pourquoi j'ai comme le pressentiment que je cours à ma perte ? » lâcha le brun en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

« Hm... Bill ? »

« Ja ? »

« Comment on va faire... Pour après ? » demanda l'adolescent aux dreads.

« Was ? » son frère avait visiblement du mal à suivre son cheminement.

« Comment on va faire... Pour les parents ? »

Cette question instaura un silence pesant dans la pièce. Bill tordit ses lèvres dans une moue pensive, regardant apparemment le problème sous tous les angles ; Tom l'observait depuis l'entrée du couloir, légèrement anxieux.

« Ce qu'ils ignorent, ne peut pas leur faire de mal, pas vrai ? » murmura finalement le brun en souriant. « Et puis s'ils l'apprennent, ils devront faire avec. »

« Bill... »

« Moi non plus, je ne lâcherais jamais ta main. »

Le guitariste écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, il hocha la tête et se retourna en prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Son jumeau soupira et s'allongea dans le canapé. Comment allaient-ils faire avec leurs parents, hein ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Bill, tu viens prendre ta douche ? »

Et visiblement, son frère non plus. Le brun se leva, un sourire illuminant son visage, et se glissa dans le couloir...

**Ende !**

Sahad : On dira ce qu'on veut, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire un lemon lorsque votre chaîne diffuse ''schrei'' derrière vous. Pure coïncidence, je le promets (rire). Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écris de lemon, j'espère que ça ne s'en ressent pas trop. Review ? C'était bien ? Je me flingue ? Je me jette sous une voiture ? Je me pends ? D'autres propositions ?

Note(s) :

(1) Oui...

(2) Merci.

(3) Quoi ?

(4) ça va ?

(5) Bonjour.

(6) Allô ? ... Oui, c'est Tom.

(7) Merde !

(8) Va te faire foutre/mettre... !

(9) Pardon/Désolé !

(10) Casse-toi.

(11) Fous le camp !

(12) Paraît que ça se dit comme ça... L'espèce de machin en plastique qui enserre le poignet quand on se le foule ou autre.

(13) Pourquoi... ?

(14) Merci pour tout.

(15) Bête / stupide / idiot.

(16) Je suis toi et tu es moi...

(17) Bonsoir.

(18) Moi aussi.


End file.
